


Supernatural University

by keepcalmimspidey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmimspidey/pseuds/keepcalmimspidey
Summary: Emma and Ruby are pack mates heading off to a prestigious supernatural college. They decide to join a Greek house to make friends. Emma befriends a young boy named Henry unaware of his connections to the president of the Greek house Epsilon.There's a mystery to be solved and love to be found.





	1. Move-In Day

The late summer sun shone down on Emma's hair, making it appear more golden than usual. She let out a frustrated sigh as a strand of hair was pushed into her face by the gentle breeze rolling across campus. She was nearly to the door when she realized she wouldn't be able to open it.

“Mom!” she called out as she turned to look for the dark-haired woman.

Snow appeared from the back of the car with a questioning look on her face.

“What is it honey?”

“Can you grab the door for me?”

“Sure. Hang on.” Snow replied as she hurried towards the door. “I don't know why you kids always feel the need to carry so much stuff. There's nothing wrong with taking more than one load.”

Emma chuckled as she walked through the door and headed for the elevator.

“Eh, it's just a pride thing ma.” she said as she lifted a foot to push the call button. A second later the doors opened with a ding. She hit the button for the seventh floor with her elbow and shot her mom a smile as the doors slid shut.

When she finally reached her floor, she made her way carefully to the end of the hall where her dorm room door stood open. She quickly found a spot to dump her stuff and turned to her roommate.

“So Ruby, what are we going to do to celebrate?”

“I was thinking we could explore campus a bit more. I heard about this spot down the trail where there's this huge field and at night it’s so dark you can see some of the stars. It'd be a good spot to smoke I think.”

Emma grinned at the idea and the two girls high-fived as Snow and David walked in with the last of Emma's things.

“Here you go Em. This is the last of it.” David said as he set a suitcase down on her bed.

“Thanks mom! Thanks dad! I think Ruby and I have got it from here! You have a long drive home. Call me when you get there?”

“Of course, honey! We love you! Try to behave yourselves!” Snow said as she and David wrapped Emma in a hug.

Both girls laughed and nodded their heads, promising to try to stay out of trouble. Once Emma's parents had left, they shut the door. Ruby pulled out her phone and chose a playlist to listen to as they unpacked and got organized. As the music played the girls danced around, finding places for everything they brought with them. Ruby started on decorating her walls with photos and fairy lights. Emma glanced up eyeing the photos and laughing to herself. Most of them were from the last few months. After graduating, they had gone on a short road trip around the state. They visited all the big cities, all the historic towns, and made sure to make friends everywhere they stopped.

“So Em, how about it? Wanna explore campus?” Ruby asked with a grin, snapping Emma out of her reverie.

“Yea Rubes, I'm down for exploring. But only if it involves exploring the student union first because I'm starving!”

Ruby laughed and said, “Alright we can go get you some food. But there's going to be a bunch of people there. All the clubs have booths set up to get new members. Including all the kids from the Greek system.”

Emma shot Ruby a look over her shoulder as she hung up some clothes.

“Okay...And?” Emma remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“And? I thought you wanted to avoid the Greek system? Something about not wanting to get recruited into some ridiculous system based on what kind of supernatural being we are?” Ruby said with a smirk.

“Psht. I just don't want anyone trying to get me to join their dumb house because I'm a future alpha. I don't want any handouts.” Emma replied nonchalantly. She finished hanging her clothes and moved on to shoving her suitcase under her bed, eventually having to get down on her knees to give it one final push.

“Well, you don't have to rush a house like that. I'm sure we could find a house that doesn't care.” Ruby eyed Emma out of the corner of her eye, waiting for a reaction.

“Ruby, if you wanna rush, go for it! They'd be lucky to have you! But I don't think I want to. I was actually thinking of trying out for some sports teams. Or seeing if they have a martial arts club.” Emma shrugged her shoulders. She'd never really been interested in joining the Greek system. She'd much rather be out running, throwing balls around, or hitting something.

“Ugh fine. Abandon me!” Ruby cried as she dramatically fell onto her unmade bed. Emma laughed and threw a shirt at Ruby's face.

“Come on Ruby, I'm starving! Time to find us something good to eat!”

They checked their pockets for their keys and wallets before they locked up and headed down to the tunnel to catch the campus bus to the student union. They joked around until the bus pulled up. They hopped on and found seats near the front. Emma glanced around the bus checking out the other students. No faces stuck out, so she pulled out her phone and scrolled through Tumblr. When she looked up, she realized that the bus had filled up. She elbowed Ruby and they both stood up and offered their seats to two girls. The girls both looked surprised, but one smiled gratefully and murmured a quiet thank you as they sat.

"I'm Emma by the way." She said to the pretty brunette who took her seat. The girl smiled and introduced herself as Belle. When Belle glanced at Ruby, Emma blushed and quickly introduced the two. "Ruby, this is Belle! Belle, this is Ruby! And who's your friend Belle?"

"Oh! This is Regina! She's president of our chapter of Epsilon Sigma Theta!" Belle rushed out with a warm smile, throwing an arm across the girl's shoulders. Regina didn't respond and didn't bother to acknowledge Ruby or Emma. Curious about the girl’s odd behavior, Emma subtly scented the air. The girl had an oddly pleasant but unidentifiable smell hanging around her. Emma stared hard at the girl for a moment until a pair of dark brown eyes rose to meet hers. They maintained eye contact until someone fell into Emma. The rest of the ride was spent making small talk with Belle and learning the three all had Psych 101 together. After making plans to meet up for class, they parted ways at the student union.

Ruby was right. The student union was packed to the point of bursting with students. And everywhere Emma looked there were more and more booths for clubs, organizations, and (of course) the Greek system. She quickly averted her eyes when a small blonde girl caught her staring. She focused on finding something to eat and dragged Ruby through the crowd towards where she spotted some pizza through the maze of bodies. Ruby pointed out a place making subs, and then a place making sushi. After talking it over they decided to get subs and save room for junk food later.

“So, should we try to make some more new friends, Em?”

“Probably. I wouldn't mind having someone else to smoke with on occasion. Belle doesn't really seem the type.”

“Nah, she seems pretty straight edge. Maybe we can corrupt her! By the way, I totally saw you checking out that little blonde chick earlier. You interested in her or her Greek house?”

Emma rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, taking her time answering Ruby.

“I still don't really want to rush. I don't want to get caught up in partying. Not yet at least!

“Ah. Worried you'll party yourself out?”

“No! I just want to make sure I get really good grades this semester. My parents would be so disappointed if I got bad grades. And you know them! It's easier dealing with them being angry than disappointed!”

Ruby just nodded and pointed to an empty table in the middle of the dining area. Emma smiled and led the way, quickly plopping down in a chair. She scanned the room as Ruby got comfortable next to her and noticed that the blonde girl from earlier was staring at her. Her cheeks flushed a light pink, but Emma held the other girls gaze. They stared until the blonde girl looked away with a dark blush tinting her cheeks. Emma smiled and returned her attention to her food. Emma hummed at the delicious taste of the roast beef, sending a mental thanks to her parents for giving her some money for food.

They ate quietly, both of them more focused on their phones as they checked out the school's various social media pages. Emma laughed when she found a student run twitter account that posted anonymous submissions about people's crushes. She hit follow and began scrolling through. She paused when she reached one that said, “yo golden haired princess in the su! Love your smile! ;)” She nudged Ruby's arm and shoved her phone in her face. Ruby snatched Emma's phone and read through the tweet a couple times before laughing.

“Damn Swan! Been here five minutes and you've already got a secret admirer!”

Emma just rolled her eyes and smiled. Nothing wrong with having a secret admirer.

After they finished eating, Ruby convinced Emma to walk around and check out the booths. They stopped at each and every one, picking up candy from some and other swag from the rest. When they reached the row of tables designated for the Greek system, Emma hesitated. But with a glare from Ruby and a heavy sigh, Emma followed Ruby to the first table.

As they neared the end of the row, Emma spotted Belle at the Epsilon Sigma Theta booth. She poked Ruby's back and then back to Belle. Ruby grinned and led the way to Belle's booth.

"Hey there stranger!" Ruby chirped.

Belle looked up and grinned. "Well hello again you two! Enjoying the activity fair?"

Ruby smiled and glanced at Emma. "I am, but this one is being a grumpy cat. She doesn't want to rush."

Belle's eyes darted over to Emma, "Oh? Why is that? A future alpha like you could join any house you wanted."

Emma's face darkened, "Yea I know. But that's the thing. I don't want to get accepted to a house just because of my status."

The surprise on Belle's face was quickly replaced with a gentle smile.

"Well if you change your mind about rushing, Epsilon has members that are all sorts of supernatural beings. No judging, just acceptance. And you don't even have to disclose that you're a future alpha!"

"That actually sounds real nice Belle. Thanks. I'll think about it."

After chatting for a while longer and exchanging phone numbers, Ruby and Emma headed back towards their dorm room to finish settling in.


	2. An Epsilon Party

After finally getting settled into their room, Ruby and Emma grabbed their shower stuff and headed down the hall towards the lady’s bathroom. Ruby ran back to the room to grab her phone, taking a hot shower is nice, but it’s even better with some good music playing. She caught up with Emma as she was punching in the code on the lock. As the door swung open, the lights flickered on revealing five shower stalls to the left, a row of sinks and mirrors in front of them, and three bathroom stalls on the right.

"Huh. I didn't expect it to be so clean." Emma mumbled as she made her way to the middle shower stall. She glanced at the water knob before turning it on to what she hoped would be the ideal temperature, then stepped back to start stripping. Ruby claimed the stall to her right flicking on the water and tossing her dirty clothes over the stall door.

"Em, what kind of tunes do you want? I've got a bit of everything!"

"How about some stuff by that artist we heard on Pandora the other day?" Emma suggested as she stepped into the water. It was definitely warm enough, between their two showers the bathroom was steaming up nicely.

"You got it babe!" Ruby replied as music started pumping out of the phone, echoing off the walls.

They took their time getting clean, preferring to leave the conditioner in their hair for a while for maximum softness. Emma hummed along to the music.

"Hey Rubes, we should see if Belle wants to grab dinner with us tonight. Then maybe we can get her to show us that magical field you mentioned earlier!"

"Actually, that's a great idea Em! I'll text her when we get back to the room."

  * * * * * * *



"Has she answered yet? I'm hungry!" Emma whined from her bed.

"Not yet. And you're always hungry!" Ruby replied from her spot at her desk. She was busy stalking Belle's social media.

"Are you done stalking her yet?" Emma snickered at Ruby's appalled expression.

"Excuse you? This investigation is just beginning, my friend!" Ruby said jokingly right as her phone started ringing. She looked down at it confused about who would be calling her. "Shit! Emma, she's calling me!"

"So, answer it dingus!"

"Hello?" Ruby said. She nodded her head at whatever Belle said and smiled. "Yea, I've got caller id. What's up...Oh! Okay yea. Yea I think we would be down for that. Hang on a sec, let me check with Emma real quick!" Pulling her phone away from her mouth Ruby looked at Emma, "Ems, you up for a BBQ at the Epsilon house? Free food and drinks!"

Emma studied her friends face for a moment before grinning and nodding her head. "It's a BBQ, so nothing fancy right?"

Ruby nodded her head, "Belle? Yea, we're totally down for a BBQ! Okay, eight o'clock. You sure you don't want us to show up early and help set up or something...Okay. Alright. See you then!"

"If it's at eight we better get ready, it's already seven. Do you know where the Epsilon house is, Ruby?"

"Yea we should. And... no. No, I don't actually. Crap. I'll text her for the address real quick. Hey, Em, can I borrow that one hoodie you know I like? The red one?" Emma answered by throwing the hoodie in question into Ruby's lap. A minute later Ruby's phone pinged with a text from Belle. She pulled up google maps and plugged in the address.

"Damn. It's on South campus. We'll have to run to catch the bus down there, else we're going to be late!" Emma murmured, quickly grabbing her blue leather jacket. "Hurry up Ruby! Make sure you grab your keys and wallet, we'll probably have to grab a cab back." Emma let Ruby exit first, checking that the door was locked before shutting it and running for the elevator.

They made it to the bus stop right as the south campus bus pulled up. They grinned as they climbed on, choosing to stand up instead of sitting.

"Dude, I can't believe we got an invite to an Epsilon function!" Ruby squealed.

"It's probably because Belle has the hots for you Rubes." Emma whispered. Ruby's face got serious for a moment, considering the validity of the statement. She grinned and nodded. Ten minutes later, they reached their stop on south campus and after pulling up google maps again started walking towards the Epsilon house. They managed not to get lost on the way there but hesitated on the sidewalk outside. The house was more of giant mansion, bordering on a small castle in Emma's opinion. There was a fence around the front of the property and they could see trees and flower beds spread throughout the front yard. They could hear music and voices from the house.

Emma glanced over at Ruby and they high-fived before pushing open the front gate and wandering through the gardens to the front door. Emma knocked three times then stepped back. They waited a minute before they saw someone coming through the glass. The door swung open to reveal the blonde girl from the student union. Emma rubbed the back of her neck and glanced over at Ruby.

"Hey! Belle invited us over to join the BBQ! I'm Ruby and this is Emma." Ruby said with a grin. The blonde girl studied them for a moment before smiling.

"People call me Tink. If Belle invited, you then come on in! Most people are outback by the pool." Tink opened the door wider and allowed Ruby and Emma to enter the house. They paused inside as they looked around the foyer. It was done in a black and white forest scene and was eerily beautiful. Tink waved to them to follow her and she led them through the house to the patio and pool area outback. As they stepped onto the patio, Emma realized that there were a lot of people at this BBQ. The pool was huge and full of people splashing around. There were trees spread out through the yard as well as benches and in the far corner, Emma spotted a trampoline.

A chorus of cheers to the left caught their attention and they made their way over to check it out. They spotted Belle at a table set up for beer pong. As they approached, Belle lined up her shot and let it fly. To the delight of the crowd, she sunk it. Belle grinned and hugged her partner, a short man with a scowl on his face. Ruby walked up and tapped Belle on the shoulder. Belle whipped around and upon recognizing Ruby grinned and threw her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. After a moment, Belle pulled back.

"You made it! This is our first party for rush week! Isn't it awesome?"

"Yea! It's awesome! The house is amazing! But it seems like we're a bit behind. Where are the drinks?"

"Actually, where's the food? Food first then drinks, Ruby!"

"Right right! Of course! Can't be drinking on an empty stomach!" Belle said and then pointed to the buffet style tables setup by a tree in the middle of the yard. "Food's over there, and drinks are in the kitchen! Come find me after you two have caught up a bit!"

Ruby assured Belle they'd be caught up in no time and would come find her, before heading to the buffet where Emma was already stacking a plate full with various meats and veggies. After piling so much food onto her plate that it was bending from the weight, Emma turned to find a comfortable place to sit and eat. She saw an empty bench under a large willow tree and made a beeline for it, with Ruby on her heels. They settled on the bench and as they dug in, they observed the party goers. There were about a hundred people wandering about the yard and another thirty in the pool. Emma scented the air and immediately recognized that oddly pleasant smell from when she met Regina on the bus. She began looking for the girl, trying to pick her out of the crowd, but with no luck.

"Who are you looking for Em?"

"Huh? Oh, I just smelled that scent from earlier. I was wondering if it was Regina, but I guess not. I don't see her anywhere."

"Hahaha, does little Emma Swan have a crush?" Ruby teased. Laughing harder when Emma punched her arm.

"No!" Emma said indignantly, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Your face says otherwise, Em." Ruby laughed again. "I'm done eating. Let’s go find the kitchen and get our drink on! I wanna hang out with Belle!"

It didn't take much convincing to get Emma to head into the house to find some alcohol. They found it fast and started sorting through what was available. Emma settled for good old Irish Whiskey while Ruby found some rum and coke to mix. They agreed to do two shots each before rejoining the party, so Emma found some fireball and two shot glasses.

"Cheers!" They both said, clinking their glasses together and downing their first round. Ruby poured the second round and they downed those quickly before grabbing their drinks and heading back towards the party. They wandered towards the pool and sat down on the edge to dip their feet in. As they sat talking and drinking, they failed to notice one of the boys at the party sneaking up behind Emma. Right as Emma went to take a drink of her whiskey, she felt herself being picked up and thrown, right into the pool.

She surfaced and began swimming for the edge.

"Whoever the hell just threw me in the pool is fucking dead!" Emma yelled as she lifted herself out of the water. She didn't have to look far for the culprit, Ruby had him by his collar a few feet away. The guy was dressed up in black leather and was wearing heavy black eye liner. She studied him for a minute before taking careful steps towards him, stopping only a breadth away and staring him down. The party had gone quiet at this point and people had begun to gather around the three involved in the drama.

Emma took a deep breath before shoving her finger into the boy’s chest and growling at him, "If you ever pull that shit again, I'll beat your face into the dirt. And I better not see you do it anyone else either." He nodded his head, his eyes wide with fear. "Ruby, let him go."

Upon his new-found freedom the boy took off running for the house.

"Hey Rubes, I think I'm going to take off. I don't want to hang around in wet clothes." Emma said as she picked at her wet jacket. She looked up and saw Belle frowning.

"Oh well, that just won't do! No, no. Come on up to my room, Emma. We'll find you something dry to put on!" Belle said, grabbing Emma and Ruby and leading them into the house. She led them up the stairs and into a bedroom. It was packed with all sorts of books, maps, magazines, and knickknacks. Emma stood just inside the door as Ruby and Belle went to the closet. It took them a few tries to find something that would fit Emma. Emma's nose twitched with a familiar scent as someone knocked on the door.

"Belle? Can I speak with you please?" The door slid open revealing Regina. "Oh! I didn't realize you had guests. I just wanted to ask what happened to Killian? He came running into the house on the verge of tears."

"Ah. That would actually be my fault." Emma said guiltily. She looked down at her shoes when Regina's gaze flew to her. "He pushed me into the pool and I may have over reacted. But I didn't hurt him or anything! Just told him not to do it again." She looked up to meet Regina's eyes, there was a hardness in them that made Emma nervous.

Regina still stood in the door as she nodded slowly. "Well thank you, Miss...?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Thank you, Miss Swan, for explaining the situation. However, I need to tell you that if you threaten another member of Epsilon house, you will have to deal with me." As Emma watched, Regina's eyes took on a purple tint. She gulped and nodded as Regina turned to leave, shutting the door behind her. Ruby and Belle were sitting silently on the bed.

"Right. Well, you got somewhere I can change?" Emma asked. Belle pointed to a door by her closet and said, "Bathroom is through there."


	3. The After-Party

Emma walked out of the bathroom to Belle and Ruby talking with Tink.

After seeing the almost pitying look shot her way, Emma said, "Oh hey, Tink!"

"Hey, Emma. Heard about your run in with Regina. She can be pretty intimidating sometimes."

"Yea, well, I did threaten a member of Epsilon house. She's just being protective. No biggie." Emma said with a shrug. She gestured towards her wet clothes and asked, "Hey Belle, have you got a plastic bag I can stick this stuff in?"

"Or! I could stick it in the dryer real quick?"

"Yea, that would be cool. Thanks, Belle!" Emma gave her a quick hug before Belle left on her little errand. She sighed as she plopped into a chair at Belle's desk. "So, Tink, what's Regina's deal? We met her earlier on the bus and she completely ignored us. And she wasn't even mad at that kid that threw me in the pool."

"Regina's a bit of a mystery honestly. I've only known her since I became a member of Epsilon house last year. But I've heard rumors that she has a bit of a prejudice against werewolves. I don't why though." Tink explained with a thoughtful expression. She didn't notice that both Ruby and Emma had tensed up at her tidbit of gossip. They exchanged a subtle look agreeing to discuss it later.

"But hey! Enough about president grumpy pants! Are you guys going to rush Epsilon? It would be pretty cool if you did." Tink continued, completely oblivious to Emma and Ruby's silent conversation. She grinned at them and bounced a little on the bed as Belle strolled into the room. "Isn't that right, Belle? It would be so awesome if these two rushed Epsilon!"

Belle paused for a second, taking in the scene, before smiling and saying, "Hell yes it would be! You two would be a great addition! Plus, then we could hangout whenever we wanted! Emma, I know you're hesitant to join any house, but really? Beyond Killian and Regina, everyone in Epsilon is super friendly! They'd love you!"

Emma smiled and replied, "I'm still considering it. Honestly, Regina and Killian aren't even that bad. But before I commit to anything with Epsilon, I wanna check out the MMA club. OH! That reminds me! Do you guys know where this big field Ruby keeps talking about is? We thought it would be a good place to smoke."

Tink and Belle grinned at each other and nodded.

"Anyone up for a field trip to North campus?" Tink asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

In a room down the hall from Belle's, Regina sat with Sydney Glass. Sydney was an untalented wizard, but very good at digging up information on people.

"Sydney, I need you to do something for me. It's very important, and I need you to have discretion. No one can know who you're looking into for me." She maintained eye contact until he nodded. "Very good. I want you to investigate an Emma Swan. I want to know everything you can find on her. Now, go on. I want a report in two days."

Sydney jumped out of his chair and left, quietly muttering to himself, planning out his investigation. Regina remained sitting. She looked to her left and a tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered her beloved father. She wiped it away when she heard the sound of little feet coming up behind her.

"I miss him too, Gina." Little Henry Mills Jr. whispered. Regina opened her arms for the boy and he crawled into her lap.

They made it to North campus and walked towards the dorms to find the trail that led towards the field. It only took them all about ten minutes of walking in the dark before Tink pointed to the left and said, "We're here!"

They all took off running into the field, laughing joyfully. Emma reached a particularly dark spot and decided to sit. She called Ruby, Tink, and Belle over.

"Alright! Who's ready to start the first smoke circle of the semester?" Emma asked. "Yo, Ruby, get the papers out, you're rolling tonight."

Ruby pulled a pack of rolling papers out of her wallet and Emma handed her a baggie full of weed. It took a couple minutes but eventually they had two perfectly rolled joints passing between the four of them. As they smoked, they all laid down in a circle with their heads close together so they could whisper to each other.

"The second star to the right and straight on 'til morning!" Tink exclaimed.

"...Did you just quote Peter Pan?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she did. Its actually why people call her Tink. She's always quoting Peter Pan, she's fae, and honestly, she just looks like Tinker Bell!" Belle explained with a laugh.

Emma considered it for a moment and then started laughing as well. "You're totally right Belle! She does look like Tinker Belle! Hey, Tink, have you ever cosplayed as Tinker Bell? Cause if you're into that, I'll totally be your Peter Pan!" They all laughed hysterically as Emma leapt to her feet to strike a pose.

"But for real guys, you know what would be so nice right now...a cute little dog to play with!" Ruby squealed out. Everyone chuckled as Emma got up on all fours pretending to be a dog.

"Dogs are cool and all, but right now, I just really want a hamburger!" Emma exclaimed as her stomach growled and everyone murmured in agreement.

Emma hopped up off the ground offering Tink and Ruby a hand up. Ruby offered Belle a hand up and then they headed back towards the dorms. Emma and Tink walked in front, deep in discussion about their favorite '90s Disney movies. Tink favored Peter Pan while Emma preferred The Lion King. Belle and Ruby walked in the back and stayed mostly silent as they listened to Tink and Emma. But as they walked, their hands kept brushing and after a minute Ruby took a deep breath and gently took Belle's in her own. Belle didn't even look down, she just gave Ruby's hand a small squeeze as she swung their hands between them.


	4. Classes Begin

Emma woke Monday morning to the dulcet tones of Timon and Pumba. She groaned quietly at the brightness of her phone screen, mentally cursing herself for not dimming it the night before. She hit the snooze button and rolled over for another ten minutes of sleep.

The next time Emma’s alarm went off, she turned it off and rolled out of bed. She stretched out, leaning up onto her toes, then padded her way quietly to the closet and grabbed her shower caddy. She closed the door with a muffled click and made her way to the bathroom for a nice hot wake up shower.

As she rubbed conditioner into her golden locks she went over her schedule for the day. Starting the day with English 101, followed by Calculus, a two-hour break for lunch and socializing, then finishing the day with Psych 101 and Supernatural History 101. Meeting up with Ruby, Belle, and Tink for lunch before checking out the MMA Club. She rinsed off and grabbed her towel.

Emma finished drying off, wrapped the towel around her and headed back to her room. She walked in on Ruby dancing half naked around their room, comparing two shirts.

“Go with the green one, Rubes. It’ll bring out the color of your eyes.” Emma said with a chuckle. She tossed her towel into the hamper and went to her dresser. She pulled out a sports bra and boy shorts, quickly slipping them on before grabbing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts from her closet.

“What’s the plan for today, Emma?” Ruby asked as she slipped into the low-cut green tank Emma suggested.

“I’ve got English 101, Calculus, Psych 101, and Supernatural History 101. Plus, I was thinking today would be a good day to stop by the gym and check out the MMA Club. You can come with if you want. I’m sure there’ll be plenty of hot sweaty guys and gals for you to drool over.”

“Hm. Tempting. Really. But I think Belle wanted to show me around the libraries before Psych. They’ve got like seven libraries here!” Ruby exclaimed. She slipped a pair of black heels on before putting a notebook and some pens, along with her laptop into a bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She looked at Emma, who had yet to respond, and saw her trying to stuff her own laptop into an already full bag.

“Damn girl! What have you got in there? Looks like the zipper’s about to break!”

“You know how hungry I get, Ruby!” Emma whined as she tried tugging the zipper closed again unsuccessfully.

Ruby laughed, “You’re joking, right? Emma! There are vending machines all over campus! Plus, it’s only like four hours until we meet up for lunch! Ditch some snacks. You’re definitely going to want your laptop.”

Emma grunted in displeasure as a seam on her bag began to rip. She set her laptop back on her desk and began pulling out baggies of her favorite snacks. She decided to bring only a baggie of cut up apples, some trail mix, and a chocolate bar with her before shoving her laptop into the much emptier bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

“Ready to go? We have enough time to stop for breakfast if we catch the bus.” Emma said as she double checked her pockets for her student id, wallet, and keys. Ruby opened the door as Emma finished her pat down and smiled.

“Yea, I could totally go for some bacon and coffee this morning.”

They chatted serenely as they waited for the elevator and headed down to the bus stop.

“What time does the bus stop here for the student union?”

“I don’t know. Let me check real quick.” Emma replied as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. She opened chrome on her phone and found the tab she left open with the bus schedule. She hummed, “According to this schedule, it should be here any minute.”

Just as Ruby swiveled around to look, the bus pulled into sight.

* * *

Emma<3:P 11:57: yo Rubes, where you at? Just got out of class

RubesGalore 11:57: Me and Belle are already at the student union. We’re going to save a table big enough for everyone

Emma<3:P 11:58: Kk I’ll be there in a few

Emma stuffed her phone into her back pocket and started weaving through the crowds towards the student union. As she pushed open the doors, she glanced around looking for Ruby and Belle. She saw Ruby stand up and start waving her over to a table in the corner where Belle and Tink were already sitting. Emma grinned and made her way to the table.

“Hey guys! What’s up? Anyone know what they’re going to eat? I’m feeling like ribs today.”

“Well, I was thinking of grabbing some of that sushi we saw the other day. It looked pretty good!” replied Ruby, before looking at Belle.

“I don’t know. Maybe some pizza with a blood slushy? What about you Tink?”

“Hmm. I think I’ll get some chicken enchiladas today.”

Emma nodded and said, “Alright, well let’s go get our food! I’ve only got an hour to hang out. I’m running over to the gym before psych.”

At that everyone got up and wandered towards their vendor of choice, meeting back at the table after getting their drinks and silverware.

As they started eating, Tink asked, “Emma, you’re going to the MMA Club, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Cool. You’ll meet Graham and Robin, they organize everything for the club and approve new members.” Tink informed Emma.

“Are they good fighters?” Emma asked as she shoveled a spoonful of peas into her mouth.

Tink shrugged and replied, “I’ve never seen them fight. They only fight in tournaments and member only sparring matches. But they’ve both competed on the national level, so I would think they’re pretty good.”

“Nationals, huh? That’s impressive. Sounds like they run a good club. You wanna go with me, Tink?” Emma asked as she wiped off her hands.

“No, I’ve got to run back to Epsilon house before my next class. I forgot my text book.” Tink answered with a pained look. Emma chuckled.

They all took their time eating, but eventually, Emma gathered up everyone’s trays and garbage and took it to the kitchen’s conveyer belt. When she got back to the table, Tink was already gone and Ruby and Belle were waiting for Emma.

Emma grabbed her bag and said, “Alright guys, I’ll see you later! Don’t have too much fun in the libraries, Ruby!”

They parted with a laugh and a wave. Emma headed towards the gym on the East side of North campus.

* * *

Emma heard the sounds of fighting as she walked down the hall towards a small training gym that the MMA Club used. She took a deep breath then opened the door. She smiled at the sight of about twenty people all in loose fitting clothes, bouncing around to warm up and using weight lifting equipment.

Her attention was drawn to two tall men with short dark hair and beards walking towards her.

“Hey there. I’m Graham and this is Robin.” Graham stuck his hand out and Emma gave it a firm shake, doing the same with Robin.

“Hey. Nice to meet you guys. I’m Emma Swan. I was hoping to check out your club, see if it would be a good fit for my interests.”

Graham and Robin glanced at each other before Robin inquired, “Have you got any fighting experience?”

Emma grinned and said, “Yup! I’ve been studying Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Karate since I was three.”

“Nice! Okay, so you’re clearly experienced enough that we can trust you not to hurt yourself or anyone else.” Said Graham.

“Yea. So, feel free to walk around and check out the equipment. If you have any questions, just ask whoever, they should all be able to answer any questions you have.” Robin finished.

Emma smiled and gave the men a nod before doing a slow circle of the gym. She took note of the various equipment available for use along the far wall and observed the people spread throughout the gym. They all seemed to be pretty fit and while there were a few that were obviously new, most of the members seemed knowledgeable. Overall, Emma felt satisfied with what she saw and circled back towards where Graham and Robin were working with a small brown-haired boy.

“Alright, Henry, that was good! This time, try hitting a little harder, okay?” Emma heard Robin say to the kid. She watched as the little boy, Henry, executed another turning kick.

“Nice kick kid!” she exclaimed. Henry turned around with a smile and gave Emma a little bow. “I’m Emma. What’s your name?”

“Nice to meet you, Emma. I’m Henry!”

“Right, well, how about we take a break then? Henry, make sure to stay in the gym where Graham or myself can keep an eye on you.” Robin waited until Henry acknowledged the request with a nod then walked towards a row of cubbies on the wall by the door. Henry turned back to Emma, giving her a careful once over.

“So, you’re the future alpha wolf that Killian threw in the pool, huh?”

Emma eyed the kid with curiosity. She couldn’t recall seeing him at the party, but clearly, he knew what happened. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Robin’s return.

“Alright kid. Back to work. Your sister wants a progress report every Friday, so let’s make sure there’s actually progress to report.” Robin leaned down and slid his arm through the straps on the back of the pad. Henry nodded in agreement, giving Emma a smile and a wave. Robin pointed Emma over to Graham who was running a small group through warm up drills.

“Hey Graham! So, I’m definitely interested in joining you guys.”

Graham’s eyes never left the students warming up as he replied, “Awesome! We’d love to have you! We meet in here every day from noon to three. Most people just show up when they can. Make sure to bring your own gear and a bottle of water. Have you got any questions?”

“No, I’m good. I do have to head out though. My psych class is starting in 15 and I can’t be late. I’ll see you around!” Emma swiveled around and headed back to the student union to meet Ruby and Belle.

The girls met outside the student union and walked to class, talking about the library’s extensive resources and how excited Emma was for the MMA Club. They made it to class and decided that because Emma and Ruby usually sit in the back and Belle usually sits in the front, they would compromise and get seats in the middle.

The classroom was silenced by the entrance of a tall, red-haired woman. She walked to the table at the front of the room, set her bag down and turned piercing green eyes on the class. She leaned back against the edge of the table and folded her arms across her chest.

“Welcome to Psychology 101. I’m professor Mills, but you may call me Zelena. Now, do any of you have any knowledge of psychology or the way the human brain functions?”

A few hands went up and Zelena nodded with a pleased look on her face.

“Good! Do any of you know anything about the way supernatural brains work?”

This time half the class put their hands up. Zelena clapped and twisted to reach into her bag. She pulled out a disc and a pile of papers.

“We’re going to start this course with a movie detailing how the human brain works vs how a supernatural brain works. I’ll be handing out the class syllabus as well. There are test dates on here that I want everyone to take note of. If you won’t be able to make it to class the day of a test, tell me. We’ll figure something out, so you can make it up. There’s no extra credit available for this course, so do your work to the best of your ability the first time around. I’ll be offering group and individual study sessions for finals. Any questions?”

“Professor Mills, are we allowed to eat in here?” Emma asked as Ruby snickered to her left.

“Please dear, Zelena. And yes. I’m fine with you eating in class. Just be sure to clean up any messes you make. The first time I find a mess, the privilege will be revoked.” Emma nodded eagerly and pulled out the baggie of apples she saved.

When no other questions arose, Zelena handed the stack of papers to a student and told him to pass them around. As the papers started making the rounds Zelena set up the movie and turned the lights off.

“No talking during the film. If you must use the restroom, just quietly get up and go.” Zelena sat at the table and pulled out a laptop where she sat typing for the rest of the class.

At 3:30 class was dismissed, and Emma hugged Ruby and Belle goodbye as she headed towards her Supernatural History class.

* * *

Emma entered her dorm room at 6 o’clock, arms full of food from the student union. Ruby and Belle were sharing Ruby’s bed as they watched something on a laptop.

“I see you guys are nice and cozy. Wanna give me a hand with all this food? I’d rather not drop it.” Emma said with a smirk. Ruby gave her a dirty look but got up and grabbed one of the overflowing bags from Emma. Belle watched from the bed a look of curiosity in her eyes.

“Do you always eat so much, Emma?”

“Yea. I’ve always had a big appetite and a metabolism as fast as The Flash.” Emma replied nonchalantly.

Belle hummed and got up to inspect the food. There was a variety of pizza slices, sushi, subs, meats, veggies, and fruits. She picked up one slice labeled blood sauce.

She glanced at Emma, “did you get me blood sauce pizza?”

Emma looked up and smiled, “Yea. Figured you might be hungry too and it was fresh out of the oven.”

Belle shot Emma a grateful smile and returned to Ruby’s bed with the pizza and a bottle of water. Ruby, meanwhile, was digging into the sushi and subs. Emma grabbed a to-go box full of steak and mashed potatoes and sat at her desk shoveling it all into her mouth.

“So, what have you got going on tomorrow, Emma?” Belle asked between mouthfuls of pizza.

“Umm…I’ve got Physics and Physics Lab in the morning, then Wolf Bio 210 in the afternoon. And I’ll probably hit up the gym with the MMA Club during my midday break. How about you?”

Belle shrugged and smirked, “I don’t have classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays.” Ruby and Emma threw her disbelieving glares and she continued, “I know who makes the schedules for freshmen. She’s an old family friend.” Emma scoffed and went back to scarfing down her food.

Belle giggled at the reaction and decided to inquire about the girls rushing Epsilon house. Emma looked at Ruby who shrugged and looked at Belle.

“Honestly, Belle, we were a bit concerned about something Tink told us. She said that Regina might be prejudice against werewolves, which, you know, we both are.” Emma said gesturing to herself and Ruby.

Belle glanced down at her lap for a moment. Then replied, “I’ve heard that rumor before as well, but I’ve known Regina for a couple years and I’ve never seen her act or say anything prejudice against werewolves. In fact, she actually knows quite a lot about werewolf history and biology. Although, even if she did have a certain dislike for wolves, she wouldn’t let that effect how she runs Epsilon house. Plus, Regina isn’t the only member and each member gets to vote on new members.” Belle looked up and made eye contact first with Emma, then Ruby.

Emma let out a sigh and nodded. “Alright Belle. We’re in. We’ll rush Epsilon house.”

Belle let out a gleeful squeal and jumped up to hug Emma and Ruby.

* * *

Sydney knocked quietly at the door of Regina’s study, waiting to hear the almost silent order to enter. He gently shut the door behind him and turned to Regina, her eyes already on him, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

He smiled and held up a folder triumphantly. He walked to where Regina was sat and handed her the folder. She didn’t open it, eyes still on Sydney. She motioned to the chair across from her and he sat.

He realized she was awaiting a verbal report on his findings and hastily began speaking.

“I started my investigation off simply looking into school records. She’s a very intelligent young lady. High marks in almost all of her classes, participated in a lot of extracurricular activities. She’s practically an expert in three different martial arts. Not too many records of disciplinary action. The few that were in there were about fights that Swan was in during her final year of high school. But from what the witness statements say, the fights only occurred because she was defending younger students against certain outdated hazing rituals.” He paused and studied Regina’s stoic face before continuing.

“After school records, I moved onto family history and medical records. She’s physically fit, no signs of any sort of illness. Family wise, her parents are Snow and David Swan. Snow Swan is the daughter of the current alpha of the North Woods Pack.” He paused again, holding his breath. He knew this information might cause a hostile reaction. He peaked up at Regina.

Regina sat quietly in her chair, face contorted with hatred and body tense as a bow sting. She glared at the man across from her, waiting for him to continue as she took a few deep breaths to calm down. Sydney observed her breathing for a moment before pushing on with his report.

“It would appear that the alpha gene skipped Snow and was passed onto Emma. From what I could find, she will be expected to take the role of alpha when she is finished with her schooling. That is, given nothing happens to the current alpha. I did find a few things indicating that Emma is reluctant to accept the position, nothing particularly solid though. That’s everything I found, Regina.” Sydney finished quietly. He hoped to escape before Regina lost her temper.

Regina studied him silently for a minute before waving him away. He stood and practically ran from the room as Regina hurled a ball of magic into the fire.


	5. A New Friend

Belle 10:33: Good morning, Emma! Don’t forget about Epsilon’s formal dinner reception tonight! Black-tie!

Emma groaned at the reminder from Belle, letting her head drop to the counter of the physics lab. Ruby had talked her into attending every rush event for Epsilon house for the remainder of the week. Tuesday night’s event was a black-tie dinner reception at the house. According to Belle, its purpose was to show how the house handled more formal events and to see how the possible future pledges handle themselves at such occasions. And of course, to allow the pledges to learn more about the history of the house and to meet the chapter president.

She’d have to dig through her closet for the dress clothes her mom packed for her. Then she’d have to make sure to iron everything. Upon hearing that Emma and Ruby were rushing, Tink had told them to always make sure to look presentable, otherwise Regina would make snide comments about their appearances.

With an hour left in her Physics lab, Emma began planning her outfit for the night.

* * *

RubesGalore 11:55: Ems, are you meeting up with us for lunch today?

Emma<3:P 11:56: No…I think I’m going to go to the gym. But I would be totally okay with you guys bringing some food back to the dorm. I’m going to need all the time I can get tonight to prepare

RubesGalore 12:00: sure thing babe. We’ll grab you a little variety. And stop worrying so much about tonight! It’s going to be fun!! :P

Emma smiled at Ruby’s text as she slid her bag into one of the gym’s numerous cubbies.

Emma<3:P 12:02: yea yea I know. Loads of fun! Ill ttyl rubes

Emma stuffed her phone into her bag and pulled out a tank and shorts before walking to the nearest bathroom and changing. When she got back to the gym, she saw Robin training with Henry in a corner. She watched until she noticed Graham had walked up next to her. She side eyed him before smiling.

“Hey, Graham.”

“Emma. Good to see you.”

“You too. So, do you guys have scheduled workouts or is it a free for all?” Emma asked as she began hopping around on the balls of her feet.

“Both. Whatever works for you really.” Graham responded with a shrug. Emma nodded and shifted her gaze to the machines on the far wall.

“I think I’ll keep it simple today, just use the machines for a while.” Graham gave her a thumbs up and made his way to a group of students waiting to run through warmup exercises.

Emma scoped out an unused treadmill and quickly claimed it. She started off easy and ran until her muscles felt warm and loose, then hopped off and began stretching everything out. When she felt thoroughly warmed up and stretched out, she examined the machines that focused on upper body. She decided to work on her arms and shoulders, followed by a short abdominal work out and a relaxing cool down run.

During her workout, Emma kept an eye on the far corner of the gym where Robin and Henry were still training. She wanted to know how such a young kid was attending college and why he would need so many self-defense classes. She realized she had zoned out when Henry’s voice rung in her ears.

“Hi, Emma!” Henry chirped happily.

Emma blinked twice before pulling her phone out and pausing her music.

“Hey kid.”

“I’m pretty hungry after all that work Robin made me do. Want to go grab something to eat?” Henry asked with a toothy smile.

Emma hesitated, looking at Henry and looking around the gym quickly to see Robin speaking with a dark-haired girl whose face was hidden in the shadow of the door.

“I don’t know, kid. Are you allowed to walk around with strangers?”

Henry scoffed and answered, “You’re not a stranger, Emma! This is our second conversation. Plus, Graham and Robin both seem to like you. Wood nymphs tend to be good judges of character.”

Emma stared at the boy for a moment longer before shrugging and replying, “Okay, kid, whatever you say. Just let me do a quick cool down run and we can go.”

Henry smiled and sat down on the bench set near the treadmills. Ten minutes later, Emma and Henry were headed out the gym’s backdoor and towards the heavenly smell of the student union.

Henry wandered around observing all his options for lunch before finally choosing spaghetti and meatballs. He wound his way through the tables and people to where Emma sat, already digging into a plate of hamburgers and fries. Emma looked up as Henry set his tray down.

“So, kid, what’s your deal? You’re like barely a teenager and going to college?”

“I’m 13 and I don’t actually take classes here. My sister is the chapter president of a Greek house and I live with her. She makes me take the classes with Robin because I haven’t come into my powers yet. She’s a bit of a worry wart because of what happened to our father.” Henry explained with a solemn expression.

“Oh. Well, I guess it’s pretty cool you get to live on a college campus.” Emma said, resisting the urge to ask the question burning in her mind.

“Yea, I suppose so. Not a lot of people to make friends with though. It gets lonely.”

Emma gently placed an arm around Henry’s shoulders and said, “I don’t have many friends either. So how about this, we can be friends! We can hang out at the gym!”

Henry slowly turned to look at Emma, tears welling up in his eyes. “Really?”

“Really, really!” Emma said, pulling Henry into an embrace. “We can hang out whenever I’ve got time. I’ll even give you my number, so you can text me.”

Henry squeezed Emma and murmured a quiet thank you into her shoulder. Emma pulled away and handed him a napkin to wipe his face with. When he finished wiping his face, Emma handed him her phone and watched as he put his number in. He handed it back to her and she smiled as a second later his phone dinged.

Unknown number 1:25: Hey, kid! :P

Henry smiled and saved Emma’s number under WhiteKnight. Emma glanced at her phone again as she realized what time it was.

“Crap. I’ve got class in half an hour. How about I walk you to where you need to go, kid?” Emma asked as she gathered their trays and garbage.

“Okay. I’m pretty sure my sister will be waiting at the gym for me.”

After taking care of what remained of their lunches, the two headed back to the gym. They talked the whole way there, asking about each other’s favorite and least favorite things. They both agreed that comics of all sorts were amazing, and that dogs were definitely the best pets. As they turned down the hall to the main entrance of the gym, Emma noticed the dark-haired girl from earlier sitting on a bench outside with her face in a book.

“Kid, is that your sister?” She asked, subtly pointing at the girl. Henry followed her finger and nodded.

“Yea, that’s Regina. Probably reading another werewolf history book.”

Emma froze for a second as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. Regina, chapter president, dark hair, werewolf history, something tragic happened to her father… Henry was Regina Mills’ little brother. She took a few deep breaths in and relaxed her tense muscles. Henry shot her a questioning look.

“Regina Mills is your sister?” Henry nodded, a confused look on his face.

“Yea why?”

“We, um…We’ve met, and not exactly under the best circumstances.” Emma explained in a hushed tone.

“Oh! You mean after she found out you threatened Killian?”

Emma was on the verge of replying but was stopped as a honey coated voice wafted down the hall.

“There you are, Henry! I’ve been waiting for ages! Where have you been?” Regina scolded Henry as she pulled him into a hug, completely ignoring Emma’s presence.

“I was hanging out with, Emma! We’re friends!” Henry said with a wide grin. Emma shuffled from foot to foot, rubbing the back of her neck. Regina’s eyes shot over to Emma’s with a hard glare.

“Hi.” Emma gave a small wave to the brunette.

Regina’s glare didn’t waiver as Emma smiled awkwardly, shooting Henry a look of desperation. Henry’s smile slowly slid into a frown as he looked back and forth between Emma and Regina. Emma looked down at her shoes to avoid the harshness of Regina’s stare.

“Right. Well- “Emma started to say, attempting to make a quick escape.

“Should I expect your presence at Epsilon’s event tonight, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, a hard edge to her voice.

Emma glanced up, making eye contact as she replied, “Yes. Ruby and I will be arriving with Belle.”

Regina maintained eye contact as she snidely commented, “Very well. Be sure to make yourself presentable, I’m sure Belle informed you it’s a black-tie event.”

“Yes. I’ll be getting ready after my last class. Speaking of, I really need to get going. Don’t want to be late. I’ll see you later, Henry! Shoot me a text if you get bored, kid!” Emma said with a wink as she started backing away. At Henry’s smile, Emma pivoted around and began jogging down the hall.

“We’ll continue this talk later, Miss Swan.” Regina called after her retreating form.

Emma made it back to her dorm in record time after finally being released from Wolf Bio at 3:30. As she opened the door, the smells of freshly prepared pasta and grilled chicken hit her full force. She breathed in deep and let out a pleased sigh.

Ruby and Belle were sitting on the bed again, both of them looked up at Emma’s entrance.

“Hey, Ems. How was the gym?” Ruby asked as Belle went back to reading her book.

“Definitely not what I expected. You remember that kid I mentioned? Well, I ran into him again and we ended up having lunch together. He’s a real nice kid. We got to talking and we exchanged numbers. So, after I realized it was almost time for my class, I offered to walk him to where he needed to go. We get back to the gym and his sister is there waiting.” Emma paused her story as she sat down at her desk with some chicken.

“Okay…So, who’s the sister?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Ha. You’re going to love this. The kid is Regina Mills’ little brother.” Emma said around a mouthful of food. That got Belle’s attention as she finally put the book down and openly gawked at Emma.

“You actually met, and spent time with, Henry Mills?” Belle asked incredulously.

“Yea? I mean, obviously, I didn’t know who he really was at the time but, yea.” She shrugged her shoulders, unable to understand Belle’s reaction.

“Holy crap. I can’t believe she didn’t murder you…” Emma looked up sharply at Belle’s words.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She asked, eyes piercing into Belle’s.

“I just meant that, Regina is more protective of Henry than any other person in existence. He lives with us at Epsilon house instead of with their mother in the capitol for some reason. He could even live with their elder sister, Professor Mills, but Regina doesn’t trust anyone with him.” Belle explained carefully.

Emma sat in thoughtful silence for a moment considering Belle’s explanation.

“Why is she so protective of him? It’s not the easiest thing for a thirteen-year-old to be living on a college campus. He feels like he doesn’t have any friends…”

“I wish I could tell you, but it’s really not my place to say. Maybe Henry or Regina will tell you that story. But be careful, it’s a sore subject for Regina. You really don’t want to set off her temper.” Belle cautioned. Emma nodded thoughtfully.

“While that’s all very interesting, we have a party to get ready for! Emma, you should really take a shower before we go. I can smell the gym on you still.” Ruby said, wrinkling her nose.

Emma faked an insulted gasp and flipped Ruby a middle finger. As Ruby was laughing at Emma’s dramatics, Emma stood and grabbed her shower caddy. She did still smell of the gym, and a shower is always a good place to do some thinking.

* * *

Regina was busy checking on the last-minute details of the dinner party. Everything had to be just right.

“Regina?”

Regina turned to face Henry, who had taken a seat on one of the kitchen stools at the breakfast bar.

“Yes, Henry?” She leaned against the counter across from him as she waited for him to speak.

“I really like, Emma. I think I know why you don’t, but I want you to try to like her for me. You know I don’t have many friends and she’s just really nice!” Henry pleaded, a hint of emotion leaking into his voice. Regina didn’t respond right away, choosing to study Henry as she contemplated his plea.

With a heavy sigh she replied, “I’m not sure if you’re ready for this conversation, Henry, but I think it’s time I explain to you what happened to Dad.”

Henry’s eyes were large; this was a topic considered off limits to his entire family. No one had ever discussed it around him, let alone with him. Regina led him upstairs to her office, making sure to secure the door behind them. They sat down across from each other, Regina with a glass of cider in her hand.

“You know that father was murdered. What you didn’t know, was that his murderer was a wolf of the North Woods Pack. At the time, the pack was on the brink of war with the Berserkers over territory lines. Father was in a position to help with negotiations and most people think that’s why he was killed. Mother took Father’s position in the government after the funeral. She kept this from the public, but when she took power, she stepped in and put a stop to the skirmishes between the wolves and Berserkers. She ended the fighting by awarding all the disputed land to the Berserkers. No one outside our family knows this, Henry. I need you to keep it that way.”

Henry looked down at his lap, where he was wringing his hands.

“That’s why you hate Emma? You think her family killed Dad?” Henry inquired quietly.

“I do think her family killed Father. Do you understand why I’d feel more comfortable if you didn’t spend time with her?”

“I do. But whether her family killed Father or not, she had no part in it. Regina, she’s innocent and she’s my friend. One of my only friends… I don’t think I can give up a friend because of your theory. Maybe you can think about this a bit more. I love you, Regina. You’re a good sister.” Henry said, slowly rising from his seat to give Regina a kiss on the forehead. He silently walked out, the door closing with a click behind him.

Regina sat stunned at her brother’s response. She had expected him to feel angry, betrayed, or sad, but certainly not disappointed in her! She remained in her office in contemplative meditation until a knock at the door disturbed her. She called out for the person to enter.

Emma, Ruby, and Belle made it to Epsilon house twenty minutes early and decided to make themselves drinks as they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. Belle showed them around the kitchen as they poured out some hard cider into glasses.

“Hey! Do you guys want a quick tour?”

Ruby and Emma nodded enthusiastically and allowed Belle to lead them from the kitchen.

Their first stop was in the dining room, which was quite large. In the center of the room stood a large mahogany table, big enough for at least thirty people. The walls were a simple white, decorated sparsely with a few impressive nature photographs.

From there, they made their way through two sitting rooms, both in shades of purple and furnished with plenty of couches and comfy looking chairs. They peeked into the laundry room as well, which held a handful of machines and empty baskets.

By that point, other guests had begun to arrive, and Epsilon members were coming downstairs to welcome them. So, the trio headed back to the kitchen to refill their glasses before mingling. On her way into one of the sitting rooms, Emma ran into Killian. He looked frightened and it made her feel guilty, so before he could flee, she grabbed his arm.

“Hey man, I’m sorry for threatening you like I did. You didn’t deserve that just for pushing me into the pool.”

Killian studied her for a moment before he grinned at her.

“All is forgiven, Swan! I know I caught you off guard, and I know Regina had a talk with you, so I’m thinking we’re even.”

Emma laughed lightly and clapped him on the shoulder.

“How about we get you a drink, Killian? Then maybe we can get to know one another a bit better. We can even talk about tactics for throwing people in pools!”

Killian laughed heartily at that and lead Emma towards the kitchen. Once he had a full glass, they tracked down Ruby and Belle who were sitting with Tink.

“Hey, Emma!” Tink exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

“Hey, Tink! What’s up?” Emma responded, giving Tink a good squeeze before releasing her.

“Not too much. I heard Regina wanted to talk to you though. Have you seen her yet?”

“Actually, no I haven’t spotted her.”

“Well, if she’s not down here, she’ll be upstairs. You should go find her, before she comes to find you.”

Emma nodded in agreement before heading up the stairs. As she climbed the final stair, she saw Henry storming down the hall and followed him. Regina could wait. Henry slammed his door right as Emma caught up, she knocked, quietly calling for Henry through the door. She could hear sniffles through the door.

“Henry? Hey, kid, it’s me. It’s Emma. Can you open the door for me?”

She patiently waited until the door creaked open. She gently pushed it open further and slipped into Henry’s room. She looked around, taking in the blue walls, posters, comics, and books. She found Henry sitting on his bed.

“Hey, kid. What’s going on?” She sat gingerly on the edge of his bed.

“I don’t know if I should tell you…” He sniffled a bit, rubbing his eye.

“Well, if something is upsetting you like this, I want to help. If it’s something private, it’s okay. But tell me what I can do to make you smile, kid.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Henry worked up the courage to talk to Emma. She moved closer and rubbed his back comfortingly. Once he began explaining, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He told her all about his father’s death, how Regina was so protective of him, and the new information that he had been made privy to tonight. After he finished, Emma drew him into a tight hug, pressed a kiss to his head, told him everything was going to be all right and left.

Emma walked quietly down the hallway until she reached the door labeled ‘President’s Office’. She knocked quietly and upon hearing the call to enter, she slipped into the room.

“Regina? I think we need to talk.”


	6. A Grand Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait :/ life is a hectic shit show, you know? :)

Regina looked up as her office door opened. Emma Swan entered, making sure to close the door behind her. Regina's eyes wandered down Emma's body, taking in the almost entirely black outfit, the exception being a tie that matched the green of her eyes. Regina mentally shook herself and drew her eyes back up to Emma’s face.

“Talk about what, Miss Swan?”

Emma studied her for a moment before moving to sit next to her on the couch.

“Preferably about what role you seem to think my family played in your Father's death.” Emma replied, glancing at Regina from the corner of her eye. Regina stiffened and slowly turned an angry glare on Emma.

“And what, exactly, do you know of my Father's death?” Her voice was strained, and her fists were clenching into her skirt.

“I know everything you told Henry. I know you think that a wolf from my pack killed your dad. I know that because of it, you don't have any love for my kind. But, Regina, you need to know that my pack had nothing to do with Henry Sr's death. We didn't even know it happened until after your mother stepped in and gave my pack's land to the Berserkers.” Emma looked at Regina imploringly, wanting nothing more in that moment than for Regina to hear her words and accept them.

Regina scowled as she replied, “I highly doubt the truth of that, Miss Swan. My mother was in the house when it happened. She heard the sounds of a wolf attack and then found my Father... He was already gone when she got there.” Her voice hitched at the mention of her father.

“Regina, that makes absolutely no sense! No one from my pack had an issue with anyone in your family, let alone Henry! My parents always talk about what a kind and generous man he was. I even met him once... He's part of the reason I strive to be as kind as I can be. Not to mention the fact that a wolf would have had no reason to assassinate him! It would not have done anything to help the cause!”

Regina's anger was growing, and she summoned a small ball of magic to her hand as she stood.

“I think I've heard enough of you defending those filthy murdering mongrels!” Regina cried angrily as she aimed the magic at Emma.

Emma dove off the couch as the magic Regina released singed a hole into where she had been sitting. She looked up at Regina, shock written clearly on her face. Regina was forming another ball of magic in her hand, so Emma acted. Her eyes glowing a bright green, she leaped at Regina, wrapping herself around her body. Regina struggled for a few minutes before stilling, silent tears running down her cheeks.

“Regina, I swear to you, my family had nothing to do with your father's murder. No matter what anyone might tell you, I swear it on everything I hold dear. We had nothing to do with it.”

Emma released her hold on Regina, moving to pick her up. She slipped her arms under Regina's knees and behind her shoulders and lifted her with ease, gently placing her on the couch. Regina curled face first into the couch cushions and Emma sighed. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Regina before silently leaving the room.

She headed back to Henry's room. Hopefully, they'd be able to talk a bit before heading to the dinner party going on down stairs. She knocked before opening the door a crack and calling for Henry. He quietly called for her to enter. He was still sat on his bed looking rather miserable.

“Your sister and I had a talk.” Emma told him as she sat next to him. He looked up, eyes wide.

“Really? What did she say?”

“Honestly, it was more about her listening to what I said. I'm going to tell you the same thing, Henry." Emma paused before pushing forward, "My pack loved your father. Not one single wolf had a reason to murder him. And, Henry, I swear to you, my pack was not responsible for what happened.”

“I believe you, Emma. You're my friend. You wouldn't lie to me about something so important.” Henry murmured after a moment.

“Damn right, kid. Now, I do believe there's a dinner party happening downstairs. How do you feel about getting dressed and we can go hang with the gang?” Emma responded with a big smile, hopping off the bed and moving to the closet. She pulled out a preselected black suit and tie and held it out with gusto.

Henry gave a chuckle at Emma's goofiness and walked over to her, grabbing the clothes from her and entering the bathroom to change.

“Give me a minute to change then we can go get all the food you want!”

Ten minutes later, Henry and Emma made a dramatically slow descent down the stairs to the amusement of a handful of the party goers. They reached the bottom of the staircase to a round of applause from their audience and they both gave a bow. They grinned at each other before Emma led Henry through the kitchen, grabbing themselves sodas and heading to the sitting room where Emma had last seen her friends.

They found Ruby, Belle, Tink, and Killian sitting around a small coffee table with a pack of playing cards.

“I thought game night was tomorrow?” Emma quipped as her and Henry approached the group. They all looked up with smiles which morphed into surprise at the sight of Henry.

Belle spoke first, “Hello, Henry. How are you tonight?”

“I'm much better now.” Henry answered, shooting a smile in Emma's direction. Emma gestured for Ruby and Belle to make room so her and the kid could sit down.

“So, what are we playing?” Emma asked as she playfully ruffled Henry's hair. He smacked her hand away and fixed his mop of brown locks.

“We were playing go fish, love. But it's nearly time for dinner to be served. I was actually just telling the lasses that we should go and claim our seats.” Killian gestured towards a clock hanging above the fireplace that read 8:45. The group all murmured their agreement and abandoned the couches for seats at the dinner table.

Belle sat the furthest to the left with Ruby to her right. Henry and Emma sat to their right while Tink and Killian sat across from Ruby and Emma. Belle and Ruby leaned closer as they began discussing a book they had just finished reading. Tink and Killian were loudly talking about their plans for the party the house was throwing Friday night. Henry and Emma debated about what foods were the best, and what they hoped would be served. Emma was hoping for lamb with mashed potatoes, rice and a nice fruit salad, while Henry was hoping for any kind of pasta with a crispy kale salad.

They ended up being served a variety of foods which made Emma and Henry very happy. Emma settled on a rack of ribs with a bean salad while Henry filled his plate with lasagna.

Everyone ate until they were stuffed and then Emma's small group of friends made their way out back to relax by the pool. Emma gave Killian a warning glare as they approached the pool. He schooled his face into an innocent expression as Emma felt small hands on her lower back.

This time as she pulled herself out of the pool, it was to the raucous laughter of her friends. Henry in particular seemed to be afflicted with a case of the giggles until he saw Emma stalking towards him with a mischievous smirk on her face. He ran and hid behind Ruby who was still bent over laughing. Emma sped up and grabbed Henry before he could flee.

She threw the boy over her shoulder, laughing as she said, “You know what happens to trouble makers who push wolves into pools?”

She ran at the pool full speed and leaped in, still carrying Henry on her shoulders. When Henry surfaced, he was laughing. He swam towards Emma, whispering in her ear that they should get everyone else. They slid under water and swam towards the edge of the pool where they popped up and splashed Ruby, Belle, Killian, and Tink.

The entire group ended up in the pool swimming and splashing. Troubled brown eyes looked on from a second story window; the sound of laughter reaching Regina’s ears.


	7. Game Night

Emma found herself skipping out on lunch again to head to the gym. She had promised Henry last night that they could grab lunch together again. The gym wasn't as full as it had been the past two days and Emma was grateful. Henry had asked her to demonstrate her wolf strength for him and she didn't like putting on a show in front of strangers.

Henry and Robin were in their usual corner of the gym, working on side kicks. Emma tossed her bag in a cubby and strolled over to the two boys. She gave Robin the sign to be quiet as she snuck up on Henry. Robin smirked as Emma poked Henry's sides making him scream. Henry tried to turn around to face his would-be attacker but Emma wrapped him in a tight hug so he couldn't move. She released him when she heard him yell uncle.

Henry spun and punched Emma on the arm.

“Emma! You can't just sneak up on people!” Henry said indignantly as Emma rubbed her arm.

“Apparently, I can! Anyways, did you still want to see my wolf strength today, kid?”

“Yes!! Of course, I want to see it!!” Henry bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet as Emma chuckled. They headed over to the machines and Emma told him to pick one. He pointed to a simple bench press machine. Emma smirked and adjusted the weight to its maximum setting. She winked at Henry as she used one arm to push the weight up.

“No way. That's got to be like, what? 350 pounds?!” Henry exclaimed.

“Yea but even this doesn't require my full wolf strength. I think I could probably keep going until I hit 450 pounds.” Emma said evenly as she continued to push the weight up.

“But your arms aren't even that big!”

“Hahaha! Kid, size isn't everything when it comes to muscles. The leaner the muscle, the faster muscle. I have to be quick as well as strong.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. So, how fast are you?”

Emma chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

“Honestly, kid, I don't know. I haven't had to test my speed in a few years. But as such a young wolf, I'm definitely fast enough to outrun any other supernatural beings.”

“That is so cool! Can you tell me more about wolves, Emma?” Henry requested, putting his hands together in front of him and making puppy dog eyes.

“Sure kid, but let’s wait until we've got food to talk. Actually, if you want to go get food now, we can.” Emma suggested. Henry's stomach rumbled just then, and Emma said, “Well, I guess that's a yes to food!”

Emma and Henry had claimed a small table by the windows for their lunch date. They left their bags at the table and wandered towards the food. Emma stayed with Henry making idle chit chat as he waited to pay for his food. As they made their way through the crowd towards their table, Henry saw Regina sitting by herself.

“I'll meet you at the table, Emma. I'm going to go talk to Regina for a second.” Emma said okay and continued to the table. She plopped down and pulled out her phone to check Tumblr. She was still scrolling through her dash as two trays were set down opposite her. Henry sat across from her while Regina stood awkwardly for a moment before sitting next to Henry. Henry smiled at Regina before turning to Emma.

“I asked Regina to come eat with us. Hope you don't mind, Emma.”

“No, of course I don't mind!” Emma rushed out, sending Regina a friendly smile. Regina squirmed uncomfortably in her chair until Emma's attention returned to Henry.

“Cool. I told her you wouldn't mind! Now, about that talk we were going to have, Emma. I want you to tell me everything you can about wolves!” Henry said between mouthfuls of food. Emma smirked and shot a subtle glance at Regina before speaking.

“Alright, well I already told you a bit about my strength and speed. So how about I tell you what the change is like?” Henry nodded his head enthusiastically and Emma continued. “Okay, so it's not always a full transformation from human to wolf. I can call out certain aspects of my wolf whenever I want to.”

As an example, Emma blinked her eyes and they turned the bright glowing green of her wolf. Henry let out a quiet whoa of appreciation.

“It's pretty nifty. And the wolf also affects my senses. It took forever to learn how to control it properly, but now I can manipulate my different senses. If I wanted to, I could eavesdrop on like half the campus. But because I don't really want to hear people farting or having sex, I keep my hearing as human as possible.”

Henry laughed, “No way! You've had to listen to people have sex because you couldn't control your hearing?”

Emma glared at him before answering, “You wouldn't be laughing like that if you had heard your family members doing the do.” Emma shuddered at the memory that flashed through her head.

“Oh, that makes it even worse!” Henry said, still laughing at Emma's misfortune. He took a minute to calm down before asking, “Emma, what's it like to fully transform? To really be a wolf?”

“It's magical. It feels like being released from a prison. You see, the wolf is always present. Always ready to take action. It's like the little voice in your head. To fully transform into the wolf, I have to accept every aspect of myself so fully that the magic turns me into a wolf.”

“So, the acceptance you have for yourself is what makes the transformation happen?” Henry questioned, his forehead wrinkled in slight confusion.

“More or less. It's acceptance of myself as well as love for my family and life. The more love a wolf has, the stronger the wolf. You know why that is?”

“Magic made of love is the strongest of all.” Regina whispered. Henry and Emma looked over at her.

“That's right, Regina. Love magics are the strongest.” Emma said, staring at Regina, willing the girl to meet her eyes.

Regina cleared her throat and said, “Henry, we should probably get going. We have a lot of planning to do for tonight.”

Regina stood and slipped her bag over her shoulder as Henry gathered his garbage onto his tray.

“I'll take care of that for you, kid. You go help your sister plan the game night.”

“Are you going to be there, Emma?” Henry asked, the hope in his voice obvious. Regina looked up at the question, eyes on Emma.

“Yea, kid, I'll be there. I'll save you a game, yea?”

“Okay! I'll see you later, Emma!” Henry called as he followed Regina's retreating form. Emma cleared the table and pulled out her phone.

Emma<3:P 1:46: Ruby! You ready for psych?

RubesGalore 1:46: aren't we just watching another movie?

Emma<3:P 1:47: no. she said last class we're talking about how witches' brains work

RubesGalore 1:47: since when were you so interested in witches' brains, Ems?

Emma<3:P 1:48: idk since now I guess.

RubesGalore 1:48: it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain chapter president, would it?

Emma<3:P 1:48: piss off Ruby. You know it's not like that.

RubesGalore 1:49: suuurreee its not

Emma<3:P 1:50: im going to kick your ass Ruby Lucas :P

RubesGalore 1:50: Belle says if you kick my ass, she's going to have to retaliate

Emma<3:P 1:50: ugh you guys are so gross and romantic

RubesGalore 1:51: don't be a hater, Ems. I'm sure your girl will come around soon

Emma<3:P 1:51: she's not my girl Ruby >.>

RubesGalore 1:52: whatever you say Swan

RubesGalore 1:52: this is Belle. Regina could totally be your girl Emma! You just have to work at it!

Emma<3:P 1:52: omg...will you two just drop it already? Regina is seriously uninterested in me

RubesGalore 1:53: so you admit that you're interested in her? :D

Emma<3:P 1:53: that's definitely not what I said...

RubesGalore 1:54: you implied it!!

Emma<3:P 1:54: >:P

Emma shoved her phone into her pocket, frustrated with Ruby's constant needling about her totally nonexistent crush on Regina. Because Emma totally, 100% did not have a crush on her. Emma's mind wandered back to when they saw Regina in the student union Monday morning.

Regina was dressed in a black skirt and a dark purple blouse, wandering around observing the breakfast options. Emma and Ruby were already seated with Belle, chowing down on plates of bacon, eggs, and toast. Emma was taking a drink of her orange juice, eyes still on Regina when the girl in question turned around. Regina's eyes met Emma's and Emma watched as her eyebrow slowly arched and her lips stretched into a smirk.

Emma was busted. Her eyes shot down to her bacon as her cheeks flushed crimson.

“Why are you blushing, Emma? Oh my god, did you get caught checking some girl out?” Ruby laughed. That's when Belle noticed Regina and gave her a wave.

Regina waved back and after paying for her meal, made her way to their table.

“Good morning, Belle. Ruby. Em-ma.” Regina's eyes had a glint of something in them when Emma looked up at her. Emma could feel her cheeks burning under Regina's gaze, but maintained eye contact until Belle cleared her throat.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Regina. I'll see you at the function tonight.” Belle grabbed her bag and Ruby's hand, making a quick getaway. Ruby shooting Emma a “we're-going-to-discuss-this-later” look over her shoulder.

“Um, I should probably head out as well. I've got a class to prepare for.” Emma breathed, hoping that her lame excuse didn't fall too flat. She promptly stood and walked away, not even bothering to take care of her garbage.

She heard Regina laugh lightly as she made her escape.

Emma tuned back into the present as she heard Ruby yelling her name from down the hall. She turned and grinned at her friends, waiting for them to catch up before going into psych.

A few hours later Emma and Ruby were on their way to Epsilon house. It was game night and Belle and Tink had promised they could play Cards Against Humanity. The bus ride passed quickly, and they soon found themselves outside the Epsilon house, once again admiring its castle-like magnificence.

Emma led the way up the path, foregoing knocking and simply walking in, Ruby on her heels. They made their way to the main sitting room where a pile of games awaited them. Belle, Tink, Killian, and Henry were sat on the couches looking through the available games. Henry was holding a Monopoly box, arguing that he always loses to Regina and needs to play against people he can actually beat.

Emma ruffled Henry’s hair, interrupting his defense of Monopoly and grabbing the Cards Against Humanity box.

“Sorry, kid! We already agreed to play this. I’m not sure how your sister would feel about you playing this, but I think we can make an exception tonight.” Emma said with a wink.

“What is it we’re making an exception for tonight, Miss Swan?” Regina spoke from the door. Emma cringed and turned around to face the other girl. Regina’s eyes were focused on Emma, a look of expectation on her face.

“Um, we were going to let Henry play a game with us.” Emma replied, trying to avoid naming the game and hopefully avoid Regina’s temper. Regina’s eyebrow rose as if she knew exactly what Emma was trying to do.

“Is that right? I don’t suppose you’d be playing something age appropriate, such as Monopoly or Rummy?” Regina said with a smirk as she leaned against the door frame.

Emma looked over her shoulder at her friends with a questioning look. Belle spoke up first.

“We were just about to start a game of Monopoly. Would you like to play, Regina?” Belle offered quickly, shooting Ruby a look to be quiet as she began to protest.

Regina hummed, slowly making eye contact with each member of the group. When she got back to Emma, she looked her up and down once before replying.

“I suppose some adult supervision wouldn’t be a bad idea. And I haven’t played anyone new in Monopoly in quite a few years, I think I’m up for a challenge.” She walked forward and took the seat to Henry’s left, while Emma sat to his right. They began setting up the game only to have a minor fight break out after Henry claimed the dog piece as his. They spent five minutes arguing over who should have which playing piece before finally starting.

Ruby and Belle decided to play as a team, while everyone else was playing solo. They rolled dice to determine who would start. Of course, Henry rolled a six. They managed to avoid accusations of cheating because Tink kindly volunteered to be the banker and realtor and not actually play.

Thirty minutes into the game, Killian was bankrupted by Henry. Emma and Henry teased Killian about it relentlessly until he went to bed, high-fiving each other as he left. Ruby and Belle were doing well but an hour into it decided to call it quits and went up to Belle’s room to hangout.

With only Regina, Henry, and Emma left, the game became more heated. Emma and Henry were determined to beat Regina, while Regina wanted to beat Emma simply to rub it in her face.

Two hours into the game, Regina bankrupted Henry.

Henry sighed out, “I knew you’d beat me again. One day! One day, I’ll beat you, Gina!”

As Emma and Regina continued playing, Henry spread out over the two, putting his feet in Regina’s lap and his head in Emma’s. Neither girl noticed as the young boy fell asleep sprawled over them both.

Emma dropped the dice on the board with a victorious smile as she rolled a five. Exactly what she needed to avoid Regina’s expensive properties. Regina scoffed and grabbed the dice off the board. She shook the dice on her hand before tossing them gently down and getting an eight.

Emma laughed as Regina scowled at the dice and quietly cursed them under her breath. An eight landed Regina on Emma’s most expensive property and left Regina with barely any money.

“Looks like the game is almost over, Regina. Better make your next turn count!” Emma said playfully as she took her turn. She moved her piece to a community chest spot and picked up an orange ‘get out of jail free’ card. She smirked and placed the card with her money.

Regina didn’t bother to respond to Emma’s playful banter, instead grabbing the dice and taking her next turn, hoping for better luck. Unfortunately for Regina, she rolled snake-eyes and landed on another of Emma’s properties. She cursed again as she handed the last of her money over to a grinning Emma.

It was then they took notice of Henry sleeping on them.

“Oh! I didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep!” Regina murmured, gently moving his feet and standing up.

“Me neither. But it’s no big deal, clearly he was pretty comfy.” Emma whispered as she pushed the hair off his face. She smiled down at him as she said, “You want me to carry him upstairs for you? He’ll probably want to wake up in his bed.”

Emma looked up after a moment of silence to see Regina studying her and Henry. She raised a brow questioningly at Regina.

Regina cleared her throat quietly and replied, “Yes. Of course. That would be for the best. Thank you, Miss Swan, for offering to do so for me. I’ll show you where to bring him.”

Emma carefully readjusted Henry on her lap before standing up and carrying him bridal style behind Regina. Emma followed Regina up to Henry’s room, doing her best not to jostle Henry awake. Regina held the door open for Emma and she made her way to Henry’s bed. When Emma hesitated to set him down, Regina asked what was wrong.

Emma gestured to the blankets and whispered, “Can you turn those down? I want to put him under the covers.”

Regina moved forward and rolled the blankets out of Emma’s way. She settled Henry onto the sheets and adjusted his head on the pillow as Regina pulled the blankets over him. Emma whispered goodnight in his ear and stepped back, Regina taking her place and leaning down to place a kiss on Henry’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Henry. Sleep well little brother.”

At that, both girls headed for the door, Emma closing it gently behind them. Regina turned on Emma as soon as the door was shut.

“Miss Swan, what exactly is it you plan to accomplish by getting so close with my brother?” She quietly demanded.

Emma looked Regina in the eye before walking down the hall to Regina’s study. Upon realizing what Emma wanted, Regina followed, shooting a glance back at Henry’s door.

Regina walked into her office to find Emma pouring two glasses of cider. Emma glanced over her shoulder as Regina shut the door. She finished pouring the drinks and placed the decanter of cider back where she found it, before walking to the couch. She sat next to Regina, handing her a glass of cider while sipping her own.

“First off, I don’t have any plans in regard to Henry. We got to talking and just connected. Second, I can see you struggling to process what I told you last time we spoke. I want to help you, Regina, but I can’t do that unless you allow me to.” Emma kept her eyes on her cider, feeling Regina squirm in discomfort next to her.

“Miss Swan, you need to understand that no matter who or what you are, I would be concerned for Henry. He’s a precious boy and not always the best judge of character. He wants to believe in the best of everyone he meets, and not everyone is so deserving of such belief. I need to be sure that you won’t cause him harm, intentional or not.” Regina said, sounding frustrated and shooting a glare in Emma’s direction.

“Like I said, we’re friends. I met a young boy in dire need of a friend and who am I to deny such a need? I promise you, Regina, as long as I’m friends with Henry, no harm will come to him. I’ll do whatever I can for him.” Emma responded, looking up at Regina as she spoke. Regina glanced into Emma’s eyes, searching for a lie and finding nothing but truth.

“That’s quite relieving to hear, Miss Swan. Thank you.”

Emma sighed. “What’s with calling me Miss Swan? My name is Emma.”

“That may be so, but I shall call you Miss Swan.” Regina said, setting her empty glass on the coffee table.

Emma scoffed and said, “Whatever. We’re off topic. I’m not going to forget about our last talk. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, it happened and eventually, you’ll have to deal with it. Maybe not tonight, but you will; and I want you to know, I’m here for you. I want to help you, Regina.”

They silently studied each other for a moment.

“Miss Swan, if I need help with something, I can assure you, I will find someone capable to assist me. If that’s all, I’m rather tired and would like to go bed.” Regina stood up as she spoke, brushing invisible lint off her clothing.

Emma sighed and stood. She looked at Regina once more, staring into her eyes as if trying to look into her soul. Regina shivered and Emma turned away, calling out a quiet good night as she left the room.

After Emma left, Regina let out a sigh and headed towards her own bedroom. As she prepared for bed, she could think only of Emma. Emma who made her head spin so fast that it gave her a headache.

Regina was horribly frustrated with herself for being so confused about what to feel in regard to Emma Swan. She scolded herself internally for thinking about the girl so much as she slipped into her pajamas.

“Tomorrow is a new day. Perhaps things will be clearer for me after a good night’s rest.” She murmured to herself. She climbed into bed, turned off the light and rolled onto her side. She fell asleep to the mental image of Emma tucking Henry into bed.


	8. Volunteer Day

Regina woke with a start, the images of Henry and Emma fading from her mind as the light from her window shone into her eyes. Regina sighed as she sat up and threw the covers off. She had another long day planned and wasn’t looking forward to it.

She lifted herself out of bed despite her reluctance to face the day and made her way to Henry’s door. She knocked a few times as she called out, “Henry! Time to get up!”

Across campus Emma and Ruby were already prepared for the day. They had spoken with their professors the day before, explaining that they were rushing Epsilon house and that today was volunteer day, so they wouldn't be in class. Their professors had simply nodded okay and told them to make sure they got their work done on time.

“So, Ruby, what kind of volunteer work does Epsilon house do?” Emma asked as she pushed the call button for the elevator.

“How would I know, Emma?” Ruby scoffed, stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for the lobby.

“Well, you and Belle have been practically inseparable since that BBQ. I figured she’d be telling you stuff about Epsilon house. Or at least that she would have told you what to expect today.” Emma said as the elevator arrived at the lobby.

They stepped out and headed outside into the early morning sun.

“No, we don’t talk about Epsilon house. Mainly we just help each other study and talk about books we’ve read. Speaking of Belle, I was thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend. Make it all official and stuff, you know?” Ruby said looking at Emma from the corner of her eye. Emma looked over at her friend, her features showing nothing but joy.

“Yes! That would be awesome for you two! Now I’m super excited! When are you going to ask her?” Emma asked enthusiastically, bouncing around Ruby like a puppy.

Ruby laughed at Emma’s reaction before explaining that she didn’t have a plan of action yet. They reached the dorm’s private cafeteria then and began scouting out the options of the breakfast buffet.

They had to eat and run in order to make it to Epsilon house on time. The Epsilon bus was leaving at exactly 9:00 and if anyone rushing missed it, they’d miss out on the day’s activities. Emma and Ruby managed to arrive at 8:30 and Ruby immediately sought out Belle’s company. Emma decided to head to the kitchen and see if Henry was up yet.

As she entered the kitchen, she heard a muffled good morning thrown her way and looked up to see Henry stuffing his face with frosted flakes.

“Careful, kid. It’s bad manners to talk with your mouth full, not to mention a choking hazard. It’s a bit early in the day to have to perform the Heimlich.” Emma said as she sat on the stool next to Henry’s. He smiled around his spoon and gave her a sleepy thumbs up.

They sat in companionable silence until Regina poked her head in and reminded Henry, he needed to brush his teeth. He dumped his dishes into the sink and ran upstairs to brush his teeth, promising to meet Emma out front.

Emma made her way through the house to the front porch to wait with the others going on the volunteer trip. She spotted Killian and Tink and chatted with them until Regina and Henry came out.

“Alright everyone! The bus is waiting, let’s go!” Regina said in a commandingly cheerful voice.

As the group headed towards the bus waiting by the curb, Emma waited for Henry and Regina. She sidled up next to Henry, slinging an arm around his shoulders. He smiled up at her.

“So, kid, what are we doing today?”

“Oh no, Miss Swan. You don’t get to know what kind of work we’ll be doing until we arrive.” Regina quickly interrupted with a smirk. Emma stuck her tongue out at her and Henry snickered.

“Fine then, party pooper. Hey, Henry, want to sit with me on the bus?”

Regina scowled as Henry nodded happily. As they boarded the bus, Henry led the way to the back, taking Emma and Regina with him. There was a bench like seat there and he sat down in the middle of it before pulling Emma and Regina down on either side of him. Emma chuckled as Regina let out a resigned sigh.

***

Ten minutes later the bus pulled up to a large building marked as the Paws for Love Animal Shelter. Regina stood up and made her way to the front of the bus where she turned to address the group.

“As current members already know, Epsilon volunteers at three different places. This is one of them. We’ll be spending the next two hours here, assisting the staff with cleaning the cages and kennels and some of you may be asked to help walk the dogs. Epsilon members come here at least once a month throughout the school year. Any questions you may have, please save them for the end of the day. Let’s head inside and get our assignments!”

Everyone stood and filed off the bus, heading into the shelter. Inside they were greeted by a small group of smiling staff members.

“Hello, everyone!” said the head of staff. “We’ve sorted you into three groups. The first group will be cleaning the cat cages, the second will be responsible for cleaning the kennels, and the third will be taking the dogs for walks.”

The Epsilon group divided into three smaller groups led by staff members as their names were called. Ruby, Belle, and Killian were assigned to cleaning cat cages. Tink and a few others were to help clean out the dog kennels. That left Emma, Henry, Regina, and a short man called Grumpy to walk the dogs with the help of a staff member.

Emma and Henry grinned, high-fiving as they followed one of the staff members to a back room. The light-haired man pointed out the pile of leashes and began explaining the walking schedule as Emma and Henry grabbed all the leashes.

“Alright, I’m Jack! We have thirty dogs that need to be walked today. We’ll start with the ones in kennel one and work our way to kennel six. One dog per person at a time, leave the bigger dogs for the stronger people. We don’t want to be chasing any dogs around outside the play area today!” Jack said as he led the group to kennel one. They were greeted by a chorus of barking as he opened the door.

“There are five dogs in each kennel. We’ll be taking each dog out for a ten-minute walk and then ten minutes in the play area. We should have just enough time to get every dog some exercise today!” Jack looked over the group, eyeballing Emma for a moment.

“Emma, right? You seem pretty strong. How would you feel about walking our big guy, Roscoe?” Jack asked, leading Emma towards the cage at the far end of the kennel. Inside was a black and white Great Dane. As Emma approached the front of the kennel, Roscoe stood up, sticking his nose through the mesh to sniff at her. Emma smiled as Roscoe wagged his tail happily.

“Yea, I think me, and Roscoe are going to be good walking buddies!” Emma said as she grabbed a heavy-duty leash from the pile Henry was holding. As Emma leashed Roscoe, the rest of the group selected their own dogs to walk.

Finally, they were ready to go, and Jack led them through the building to a back door. Outside there was a large fenced in area full of trees, kiddie pools, and dog toys. At the back of the fence was another door, which led to a lightly wooded path that wound around the shelter’s property.

Emma gave a little wave over her shoulder as she took off running with Roscoe. Henry laughed and tried following but realized he wouldn’t be able to catch up. Regina walked up behind Henry and gave him a side hug as their dogs sniffed each other.

“It's okay, Henry. We can walk together until they circle around.” They continued along the path admiring the simple beauty of it. Five minutes later, Emma and Roscoe were back having completed the entire trail at a run. Roscoe's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted to cool off. Emma was fanning herself lightly but seemed otherwise unaffected by the exertion.

“Sorry we ditched you, Henry. But there's nothing like an early morning run through the trees!” Emma grinned as Henry shook his head with a smile.

“You act like such a dog sometimes, Emma.” Emma laughed and jokingly barked at him which only made him crack up. Regina smiled at the sound of Henry's laughter and continued to watch the two interact. They finished their walk and headed back into the fenced in dog yard.

“Okay guys, go ahead and let your dogs off their leashes. They can run around for about ten minutes and then back to the kennels.” Jack reiterated as everyone unleashed their dogs. They stood watching them run around barking for a moment before Henry and Emma joined them. They began chasing each other around and throwing balls for the dogs.

Regina stayed back observing the two and wondering if the rest of the day was going to be more of the same.

It was. Emma and Henry played with the dogs like two children with a new toy. Even while walking down the trail, Regina could spot the two goofing around, playfully pushing and poking each other. And every time they brought the dogs into the play area, Emma and Henry would join them, running around like wild things. Henry even tried to play fetch with Emma, but after Emma threw a ball soaked in dog slobber at him, he called it quits. Regina had a good laugh at that and when they saw her laughing, they exchanged a mischievous look and began slowly walking towards her.

Regina held her hands up defensively and said, “No! Whatever you children are thinking of doing, don't!” Emma and Henry broke into a run then and Regina gave in and ran away. They started a game of tag that ended right before they took the dogs inside. Emma had chased down Regina and was about to tag her when she turned, eyes a light purple.

“Don't even think about it, Miss Swan.” Regina said just loud enough for Emma to hear, a smirk on her face. Emma looked at her for a moment, considering her options. As she was momentarily lost in thought, Jack called out that play time was up. Emma grinned and quickly poked Regina's arm yelling, “YOU”RE IT!” before laughing and sprinting away towards Henry who was cackling.

They put the last of the dogs back into their cleaned kennels by 11:00 and after returning the leashes to their proper spot, they made their way to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the group. They were planning on going out to lunch at a local diner before heading back to Epsilon house.

Everyone seemed quite pleased with how the morning had turned out, although Emma and Henry were rather tired.

“Kid, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!” Emma exclaimed, rubbing her stomach as Henry nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Regina overheard them and replied, “Then come along children. The bus is outside waiting to take us to the diner.”

Emma threw Henry over her shoulder saying, “Alright, kid. The faster we get on the bus, the faster we get food!” She took off jogging towards the bus with Henry chuckling. She plopped them down on the back bench again bouncing impatiently.

“Emma, that plan only works if everyone gets on the bus fast!” Henry said, pointing out the window at his sister who was talking with the head of staff. Emma looked out at the pair before getting up from the seat.

Emma climbed off the bus and walked towards Regina, who was still talking with the staff member. The conversation came to a halt as they noticed Emma's presence.

“Yes, Miss Swan? What do you need?” Regina asked with an annoyed sigh.

“I'd just really appreciate it if you got on the bus. Henry and I are pretty hungry.”

Regina rolled her eyes and said, “Miss Swan, I would appreciate it if you utilized some self-control and waited patiently on the bus.”

Emma huffed out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at Henry who shrugged at her. Emma stood there for a moment before making a decision to act. She sent Henry a grin before moving to stand in front of Regina.

“Miss Swan, what are you doing?” Regina demanded. The only answer she got was Emma bending down and wrapping her arms around her waist. Emma moved quickly, placing Regina over her shoulder the way she usually did with Henry. Regina was yelling at her to put her down, but Emma ignored her orders and carried her towards the bus.

At the last minute, Emma turned around and waved a friendly goodbye to the amused head of staff. On the bus, everyone was laughing hysterically at Emma's antics. Although, when Emma finally set Regina down next to Henry the bus went quiet. The purple hued glare Regina was shooting around the bus was more than enough to quiet a crowd.

She turned to Emma who was sat next to her. “If you ever do anything like that again, Miss Swan, there will be severe consequences.” She growled her threat into Emma's ear, quiet enough for Henry not to hear. Emma moved to look Regina in the eye, only to realize just how close the brunette had gotten.

They froze, their faces only inches apart. Emma's eyes darted down to Regina's lips then back to her once again brown eyes. They continued to stare until the lurching of the bus being put into drive broke them apart. Regina cleared her throat and turned to Henry while Emma pulled her phone out and opened her group messages.

Emma<3:P 11:09: guys...you were totally right

RubesGalore 11:09: about what, Ems?

Bookworm 11:09: I think that's fairly obvious, Ruby

RubesGalore 11:09: ohh! You mean about you totally having the hots for Regina?

Emma<3:P 11:10: >.> why do you have to say it like that?

RubesGalore 11:10: because its true!

Bookworm 11:10: Ruby's right! I'm glad you're finally done denying it, Emma!

Emma<3:P 11:11: just because I have a crush on her, doesn't mean she likes me the same way though...

Bookworm 11:11: Emma, she wouldn't just let anyone pick her up like you did. She's a very powerful witch, she could have stopped you at any point.

RubesGalore 11:11: Belle is right. Regina could have fried your ass for that little stunt

RubesGalore 11:11: plus, we all saw those heart-eyes you two were making at each other. Pretty sure even Henry noticed

Bookworm 11:12: I'd say he noticed. He's been looking at you funny for the last two minutes

RubesGalore 11:12: hahahahahah Emma, you're totally busted by the baby brother!

Emma<3:P 11:12: shut up Ruby :P Its not like I've done anything!

TinkerBell 11:12: well actually Ems, you totally had your hands on his sister's butt...

Guyliner 11:13: hahaha yes Swan, you definitely were touching the booty

Emma<3:P 11:13: omg. Why do I bother talking about these things with you people??

RubesGalore 11:13: because you love us! :*

Bookworm 11:13: and because we love you!

Guyliner 11:14: hey guys, how mad do you think Emma would get if we started singing her and Regina a song? Lol

TinkerBell 11:14: depends on what song...

Emma<3:P 11:14: GUYS! NO. DO NOT!

Emma shot an angry glare towards Tink and Killian. That didn't deter them though as a moment later Emma heard the sounds of them singing.

“Emma and her girl sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!”

Regina and Henry were looking at Emma curiously now and Emma just shrugged with an embarrassed smile. “They're just being jerks.” she explained.

Regina shrugged and went back to her phone, but Henry got up and moved to sit next to Emma.

“Emma, can I ask you something?” Emma nodded. “Do you like my sister? Like, like-like her?”

Emma froze, shocked at the boy’s question. “Umm... No. No, of course not. Your sister doesn't like me, remember?”

“Just because she might not like you, doesn't mean you can't like her. Plus, I'm pretty sure she doesn't dislike you as much as you think.” Henry replied, shrugging at her when she shot him a questioning look. “Well, it's not like she just lets people touch her, Emma. Let alone pick her up in the middle of a conversation and carry her away.”

The bus came to a stop just then and Emma looked out the window to see a small homely looking diner outside. As they filed off the bus and into the restaurant to find seats, her mind was occupied with what Henry had said. Was it really possible that Regina might be warming up to her?


	9. Another Party

Emma walked out of Psych with Belle and Ruby close behind her. “Hey guys, what kind of party is it supposed to be again?”

“It’s just an end of rush week party. Nothing special. There will be the usual food and drinks, and people will probably go swimming.” Belle replied. Emma nodded, lost in thought.

Ruby sighed and said, “I think we lost her again. Earth to Emma!!” She waved her hand in front of Emma's eyes. Emma's hand darted out and snatched Ruby's before it could pass in front of her face again. She glared at her friend before releasing her hand and pulling out her phone.

WhiteKnight 3:31: hey kid, you want to go swimming at the party tonight?

TheKid 3:31: Hey Emma! Yea! It's supposed to be hot tonight. Plus, Killian just set up a new slide!

WhiteKnight 3:31: alright cool! I'll see you tonight kid!

“Well, I have to get to history. I'll see you guys later!” Emma said with a wave.

Two hours later, Emma arrived at her room. There was music playing loudly from inside and she could hear Belle and Ruby giggling. She opened the door and froze. Belle was sitting on top of a half-naked Ruby kissing down her neck.

Emma stepped fully into the room, clearing her throat as the door shut behind her. The two on the bed startled at the sound, wide eyes turning on Emma. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked pointedly at the clock on Ruby's bedside table. Belle climbed off Ruby tossing the girl her shirt from the floor.

“Sorry, Ems. Didn't realize how much time had passed.” Ruby said grinning. “Good thing you didn't get here ten minutes later. No guarantees that you wouldn't have been scarred!” Belle threw Ruby's pillow in her face and gave Emma an apologetic smile.

“It's whatever. Let's just get ready for this party. We still have to run to the liqueur store and grab a bottle before we head to Epsilon.”

It took them an hour and a half to get ready and another forty minutes to get a bottle of liqueur from the store. They arrived at Epsilon just before 8:00 and headed upstairs to drop their bags in Belle's room. Ruby and Emma were crashing at Epsilon house, although, after what Emma saw earlier, she would have to ask Henry if he could spare some floor space.

The girls wandered down to the kitchen grabbing glasses and ice and pouring themselves drinks before heading outside. As they walked through the house to the backyard, they could hear music, talking, and the splashing of bodies in the pool. Emma was already in her suit, a black bikini top with a pair of green and black swim trunks.

Henry spotted them as they exited the house and ran up, giving Emma a hug. After letting her go, he grabbed her hand and led her towards a bench in the trees. As they grew closer, he yelled out, “Regina! Emma's here!”

Regina looked up from her phone and gave Emma a polite smile. “Miss Swan, nice to see you could make it. I was actually hoping you and I could have a talk. That is, if you don't mind waiting to go swimming with Henry?”

Emma looked down at Henry. “I don't mind waiting, Emma. You're going to be here all night, so we have time!” Emma smiled, and Henry ran off towards Killian and the new slide. Emma turned back to Regina who patted the seat next to her.

As Emma sat, Regina commented, “Nice shorts. Any particular reason for them?”

“Oh, um... Henry said you know quite a lot about werewolf biology?” Regina nodded. “Right...Well, alpha wolves have certain biological aspects to ensure that they can mate and have plenty of children.” Emma explained.

It took her a minute to realize what Emma was trying to say. “Oh! So, you have... I didn't realize. The books never really talk about it...” she trailed off awkwardly.

“Wolves don't usually talk about it unless they're alphas or mated to an alpha. And it's not a common thing for a wolf to mate with a non-wolf so it’s not well known outside of the wolf packs.” Emma said with a shrug, smiling in an attempt to ease the awkwardness. “But I doubt that's what you wanted to discuss with me. So?”

“Right. Actually, I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking a lot about what you said. About how your pack wasn't involved in... in certain events. I investigated some things and realized that something wasn't right. Things just don't add up.”

“Huh. Okay. So how does this involve me?”

“Well, I'm planning on looking further into things. I was wondering if you'd be interested in assisting me? It's just, it wouldn't hurt to have someone with knowledge of the wolf pack helping. And I'd ask your friend, Ruby, but she seems to be a package deal now.” Regina said with a smirk.

Emma smiled fondly. “Yea, her and Belle are getting closer every day. So, you want my help, hm?” Regina hummed quietly, looking down at her lap. “I suppose I could handle that. But, are you sure you can handle working with me?”

“Please, Miss Swan.” Regina scoffed. “I've dealt with worse than you. I'm sure I can handle a childish wolf if I can handle my brother.”

Emma chuckled and replied, “Alright then. You want my number, so you can tell me when and where to meet up?” Regina nodded and handed Emma her phone. Emma left the name blank and watched Regina type in Miss Swan. She rolled her eyes and said, “Now you text me so I have your number.”

A moment later her phone dinged.

Unknown Number 8:23: Hello, Miss Swan.

Emma smiled and saved the number under DarkQueen. Regina made a face when she saw the name and Emma asked, “What?”

Regina sniffed and replied, “It just reminds me of a nickname I had during high school.”

“Oh. If it bothers you, I'll totally change it. Just tell me.”

“No, Miss Swan, it's fine. Just be sure not to actually call me by that moniker.”

“Yea okay. No problem. But Regina, I don't mean anything bad by it. You're just very dark and mysterious. Plus, your name means queen.” Emma quietly explained, worried she might have hurt the other girls’ feelings. Regina looked up at Emma, surprised by her show of compassion and thoughtfulness.

Their eyes met, and they maintained eye contact until they were soaked through by Henry who had carried a bucket of water over and dumped it over their heads. They sat in stunned silence as Henry took off towards the pool cackling as he high fived Killian.

Emma glanced over at Regina and started laughing. “Oh my god, Regina, your makeup was definitely not water proof!” Regina's eyeliner was streaming down her face in long black lines as she sat there blinking owlishly. As Emma's laughter invaded her ears she scowled and said, “Miss Swan, how would you feel about getting revenge on my little brother?” Emma paused and looked at Regina considering her offer. She grinned and stood up, offering Regina a hand. Regina took her hand and Emma pulled her off the bench.

Regina stopped short of being pressed against Emma and they began whispering and forming a plan.

Henry and Killian were running around the party with water balloons that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere when Henry noticed that Emma and Regina had disappeared. He pointed it out to Killian who wasn't at all concerned about it, mumbling something about a tree and a baby carriage.

From the shadows of the trees Emma and Regina watched the two boys launch their water balloon attack. Regina signaled Emma to put the plan in motion after seeing Henry look around in confusion and worry apparent on his face.

Regina stayed in the tree keeping an eye on things as Emma climbed down and found a bush to transform in. A minute later a wolf of various shades of gray emerged shaking its body from nose to tail before it looked up to Regina. Regina stared at the beautiful creature for a moment before realizing Emma was waiting for the next step of the plan. Regina's eyes took on the purple hue of her magic as they met Emma's glowing green ones. They nodded to each other and Emma carefully made her way towards the pool.

The people that Emma passed only reacted to her presence as a wolf by laughing and gently stroking her fur. As she drew nearer to the pool, Henry noticed her coming. His jaw dropped open and he swam furiously to the side of the pool.

“No way! Emma!” He climbed out as fast as he could and raced towards the wolf. Emma glanced back at Regina to make sure she was ready to act. She saw one purple eye wink and turned to face Henry. As he approached, she sat down and focused her glowing green eyes on the boy.

“Oh my god, this is so cool!” He exclaimed and reached out to run a hand down the back of Emma's head. But right before he touched her fur, he was lifted and thrown into the pool. He surfaced with a look of shock on his face. “What the heck was that?”

He climbed out of the pool and approached Emma again only to have the same thing happen. This time, the party goers took notice and laughed as little Henry stubbornly repeated the process a few more times. Finally, Killian came forward.

“Henry, lad, I think you've been bested.” Emma barked in agreement and everyone chuckled. Henry scowled at Emma.

“Emma, that's totally not cool. Is Regina helping you?” Henry said as he began craning his neck around trying to find his sister. Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke behind him, quickly wrapping him in her arms and throwing him into the pool again. “Regina!” He whined as he surfaced.

Emma barked again, giving Regina what appeared to be a stern look and moved closer to the edge of the pool. Emma was so focused on Henry that she failed to notice Regina's magic surrounding her until it was too late. With a splash Emma joined Henry in the pool.

When she surfaced it was with a growl at Regina, who simply laughed. Emma stared at her for a second before turning to Henry and gesturing towards his sister. He grinned and they both swam for the edge of the pool. Henry approached her from the front and got her attention, but as Emma tried sneaking up behind her still in wolf form, Regina disappeared in a puff of purple.

Emma sniffed the air and quickly pounced on a spot five feet to her right. As she soared through the air, Regina appeared, and the wolf tackled her. They landed in a mess of limbs as Emma had returned to her human form mid-leap. Emma quickly straddled Regina holding her down with a victorious grin.

“Ha! Got you! Henry, come help me kid!” Emma called over her shoulder. When she looked back down at Regina she was met with the sight of glowing purple eyes and a smirk. She felt herself being magically forced back and into the air and latched onto Regina. “If I'm going, you're going!”

Regina was grinning now as she hovered them above the pool. Emma shook her head, but it was too late. Regina dropped them both right into the middle of the pool. They surfaced together a few inches apart. Emma stared at Regina as the girl laughed joyfully but was prevented from doing anything by Henry leaping into the water next to them, sending a wave of water over their heads.

Emma smiled and began splashing Henry, who in turn splashed Regina. Emma pointed a finger at Regina and said, “Oh no. Don't you --” She was cut off as a small wave washed over her and the sound of Regina and Henry laughing.


	10. Pledge Ceremony

Regina woke slowly with a smile spread across her face. Remnants of pleasant dreams still danced behind her closed eyes. She rolled onto her back and began stretching out her body as she contemplated her plans for the day. Bid day. Epsilon house would be going through the list of possible pledges and handing out Bid Invitations in the afternoon.

As she sat up and slipped into her slippers, she mentally went over the rather short list of people interested in pledging. Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas, Jake Thompson, Lily Draco, and Chris Bush. The last three hadn't made too many appearances at rush week events and she couldn't recall ever having met any of them face-to-face.

Regina turned on the shower adjusting the temperature til it was perfect. Her thoughts turned to Emma and Ruby and she quickly reviewed everything that had happened in the past week. Most of her interactions had been with Emma, but Ruby was at the house quite often spending time with Belle. She continued to consider the two wolves as she showered.

* 

Regina walked around the upstairs of the house knocking on doors. It was a house custom that on bid day the president wakes everyone up before preparing a breakfast to feast on while going over bids. Regina already had breakfast started downstairs knowing that her charges were horribly lazy on Saturday mornings and would need the added incentive of food to wake up.

She approached Henry's door last and knocked, calling to him through the door. “Henry! Time to get up if you want to help us with the bids! I've got pancakes and bacon cooking downstairs!” At the mention of food Regina heard a rustle and smirked as footsteps came towards the door.

The smirk turned into surprise as Emma opened the door, her blonde hair an absolute mess. “Did you just say pancakes and bacon?” she asked managing to be both sleepy and excited. Her green eyes trailed down Regina's body. “Also, why are you dressed like that? Is it not Saturday morning? Oh no, does Epsilon have a no sleeping in rule that I didn't know about?” Emma asked, her eyes going wide.

Regina chuckled at Emma's momentary fear and quickly explained. “Miss Swan, it's bid day. Epsilon tradition dictates that I be up early to cook breakfast for everyone before we discuss the new pledge class. And I thought you were sleeping in Belle's room. Why are you in with Henry?”

Emma rubbed her neck awkwardly before saying, “Yea. That was the plan. At least until last night when I walked in on them messing around in our dorm. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not witness that. And knowing Ruby, me being in the room wouldn't stop her.”

Regina laughed at Emma's awkwardness and responded, “That seems like a reasonable excuse to crash with Henry. Speaking of, is he awake? He likes to help with the bid selection, but if he's not downstairs in the next twenty minutes he's going to miss out.” She peered into the dark room as Emma stepped back, opening the door for Regina to walk in.

Henry was still asleep, curled up under a small pile of blankets. They both stood by the bed watching him sleep for a minute before Emma suggested waking him.

“I'd hate for him to miss out on food and bid selection. If you want to go back down and keep working on breakfast, I'll get him up for you.” Emma said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Regina nodded and headed out the door. She hesitated in the hall, peaking her head back into Henry's room in time to see Emma jump on the Henry. He woke with a high-pitched screech and Emma started laughing hysterically and tickling Henry’s ribs.

“I take it your sister never wakes you up like this, huh, kid?” Emma said through the laughter. She blocked Henry's attempt to swat her arm. His grumpy expression softened a bit as they heard giggles coming from the hallway. They exchanged a quick look and Emma shrugged before moving to tickle him some more. He began squirming and tried valiantly to hold in his laughter but after a couple seconds it burst through.

“Alright, kid, Regina cooked breakfast for everyone and she said you like to help with the bid selection. So get dressed or whatever and meet me downstairs!” Emma stopped tickling Henry as she spoke and moved off the bed, heading for the door. She knew he'd follow, if not for food then for revenge for the rude awakening.

Emma exited his room and turned to find Regina leaning against the wall trying to contain her amusement. Emma smiled and gestured towards the stairs. As Emma walked past her, Regina followed her and together they made their way to the kitchen.

Emma plopped on a stool as Regina checked on the food. There were already two plates each of pancakes and eggs sitting on the counter and on the stove cooking was bacon. A lot of bacon. Emma watched it sizzle for a few moments until she was interrupted by Regina.

“So, is that how you wake up all your friends, or is Henry the exception?” she asked with a chuckle.

Emma looked up at Regina's back and replied, “Depends on the friend. Ruby isn't a morning person, so if I have to wake her, I usually just throw things at her from across the room. You have to be able to escape pretty fast otherwise you'll have a grumpy wolf trying to chew your arm off.”

Regina turned around giving Emma an incredulous look. “Really? That's happened before? Or, almost happened?”

Emma nodded smiling and said, “Yea. We were pretty young, but my mom asked me to wake her up for brunch. It was our first sleepover, so I didn't know what to expect. I went in and started poking her arm til she woke up. But she was only half awake and her wolf instincts took over. She went after me and didn't stop until I'd let my own wolf out. Her wolf recognized my wolf and she calmed down enough to come back to her senses. Ever since then, I always use caution when around a sleeping Ruby.”

“Is she safe? I mean, she's been sleeping in Belle's room for the last week...” Regina trailed off, concern evident in her voice as she flipped some bacon over.

“Oh yea! She's much safer now. She went through a round of specialized sleep therapy to keep her instincts in check. But unless you're someone she really loves, then its best to leave her be in the mornings. And when it comes to Belle, Ruby is totally whipped.” Emma replied with a smirk.

Henry entered the kitchen then, nose in the air sniffing out the food. He went to the fridge and poured himself a cup of orange juice before sitting next to Emma. He took a few sips as he watched his sister finish cooking the bacon.

“Pretty much everyone is waiting in the main sitting room. Tink and Killian were trying to set up the bid selection stuff for you.” Henry informed her as he eyed the pile of pancakes. He reached out to grab one, but Regina smacked his hand away.

“Not until everything is done and out in the sitting room, mister. If you want to help, you can carry some of this out and tell everyone to get started.” Henry groaned but did what he was told, picking up a plate of eggs and a stack of paper plates and heading towards the sitting room. Emma watched him go. She stood silently, picked up the two plates of pancakes and followed Henry. She returned a minute later and grabbed the two plates of bacon Regina had just finished setting on the counter. Regina's eyes followed Emma as she left, and she leaned against the counter to wait for her return.

Regina didn't have to wait long. Emma reentered the kitchen a minute later with a handful of bacon wrapped in a pancake. Her eyebrow rose as she gazed questioningly at the blonde.

Emma swallowed before saying, “What? I have to eat and run. Can't exactly stick around here during your bid selection when I'm a candidate. Anyways, you'll all be seeing me tonight for the pledge ceremony.” She smiled at Regina as she finished her explanation. Emma took the cup Henry left on the counter and refilled it, sipping orange juice as she looked over at Regina.

The brunette was studying her curiously as she moved away from the counter. Regina's eyes met Emma's as she paused in front of her and asked, “Are you truly that confident, Miss Swan, or are you just putting on a show?”

Emma held her gaze and replied, “And who might I be putting on a show for, Miss Mills?”

Regina took a step closer and opened her mouth to speak just as someone yelled for her from the sitting room. She closed her mouth and looked at Emma for a second before walking past the blonde and heading to help with the bid selection.

Emma turned so her eyes could follow Regina out of the room. She sighed as the brunette disappeared from view and placed her now empty cup in the sink. She headed back upstairs to collect her things and Ruby before heading back to their dorm. They had homework to do before tonight.

Regina entered the sitting room to find everyone waiting for her. Henry had saved her a spot on her favorite couch and she smiled around the room as she took her seat.

“We only have five candidates to go through this year. Let's get started!” Regina exclaimed.

They went through each candidate looking at grades and extracurricular activities. The members shared stories about the candidates when they could and some even pulled up the candidates' social media profiles for more information. They voted on each candidate before moving onto the next. Regina had purposely left Emma and Ruby for last, knowing they would both most likely be getting bids.

“Alright, what does everyone think of Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas?” she posed the question to the room, looking around as she waited for someone to start the discussion.

Tink spoke up first. “I don't think we really need to discuss these two. I say just put it to a vote!” There were murmurs of agreement as Regina nodded her head.

“Okay. We'll put it to the vote then. Ruby Lucas. Yay or Nay?”

There was a chorus of yays and Belle sighed in relief from an armchair on the other side of the room.

“Now, Miss Emma Swan. Yay or Nay?”

Another chorus of yays sounded through the room and Henry quietly cheered.

“Very well. It has been decided. All five candidates will be offered the chance to pledge. Tink and Killian, I'm assigning this pledge class to you. Grumpy, I'd like for you to deliver the invitations for tonight's Pledge Ceremony by 3:00 o'clock. That's all for now, but make sure to be prepared for tonight. The ceremony will start at 8:00 o'clock sharp.” Regina spoke as she stood and collected the dirty breakfast dishes.

As Regina cleaned up the mess from breakfast her thoughts wandered back to Emma. She was feeling a lot less hostile towards the wolf, maybe even feeling a smidgeon of respect for her. But she was confused about the other feelings the blonde stirred in her, mainly the butterflies in her stomach every time they made eye contact. A shiver rolled down her spine at the thought of those green eyes.

Emma was working on an essay for her history class when she heard a knock at the door. She hopped up to answer it but when she pulled the door open there was no one there. She looked around, but the hall was deserted. She looked down and saw two envelopes addressed to her and Ruby.

“Ruby! Invites are here!” She called over her shoulder. Ruby stood from her desk and took her invite from Emma, ripping it open and reading it to herself.

“We've only got five hours to finish our homework and get ready for the ceremony.” Ruby said pointing to the clock that read 2:58.

Emma scoffed and replied, “Rubes, it's not like we'll need that long to get ready and we're almost done with our work.”

“Actually, Emma, the invite says it's another black-tie event. You might want to go all out for it.”

Emma groaned. “Seriously? I'm not even sure what happened to that tie I wore...”

“Well, try to find it right now. If you can't we'll have to go buy you a new one. Or maybe Granny packed me one...” Ruby and Emma began rummaging through their piles of clothing and closets. Ruby emerged from her closet ten minutes later holding up a red tie victoriously. “Here, Ems, just take mine.” She threw the tie at Emma who caught it and placed it on her desk.

"Thanks, Rubes! You're a life saver!" Emma exclaimed as she gave her friend a bear hug.

Four hours later.

"Emma, are you ready yet?" Ruby called from her dresser where she was busy spritzing herself with perfume.

"Yes, I just have to tie this tie and find my wolf pack ring." Emma replied as she walked out of her closet, wrapping the red tie around her neck.

"Oh, that's actually a good idea. Can you grab my ring for me, please?" Ruby said as she checked her phone.

Emma finished tying the red fabric and went to her dresser where she pulled a jewelry box from a drawer. She picked through its contents and finally pulled out two silver rings. Ruby's ring showed two wolf heads facing a ruby set in the metal. Emma's ring formed into a wolf head protruding from the metal and holding a diamond in its jaw. The wolf's eyes were two emeralds. The coming of age ceremony they received their rings at flashed through their heads as they slid the rings onto their fingers. After double checking their appearances and pockets, they headed out the door.

**

They made it to Epsilon house pretty early and decided to hang out on the front porch for a while.

WhiteKnight 7:22: hey kid, want to come hang out with Ruby and me? We're on the front porch

A minute later the screen door opened, and Henry popped out with a smile and a wave.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for the ceremony?" he asked as he plopped down next to Emma.

They replied yes at the same time and they all chuckled. They sat in front of the house talking until Regina came out looking for Henry.

Emma's eyes zeroed in on Regina as she stepped onto the porch. She was wearing a purple blouse with a black pencil skirt and had a witch's pendant hanging just above her breasts. Ruby elbowed her in the side and Emma shot her a dirty look.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

Ruby snickered and gestured to Regina. "She was talking to you, but you were too busy checking her out to notice."

Emma blushed and shushed a giggling Henry as she turned back to see Regina smirking at her. She cleared her throat and said, "Um, you were saying something?"

Regina's smirk transformed into a grin as she reiterated, "Yes, Miss Swan, I was saying it's nearly time for the ceremony. You should come inside and stop distracting my helper."

Henry stood up then with a guilty expression and went to stand by Regina. Emma rolled her eyes as Ruby helped her up from where she was sitting. The four made their way into the house where Regina told them to wait in one of the sitting rooms.

"The ceremony itself will be held outside, so just stay inside until someone comes to get you. It shouldn't be too long of a wait." Regina explained as she led Henry out of the room. He gave them an encouraging smile before he turned a corner.

Emma looked around the room before plopping onto a couch. They sat in silence until they were joined by another girl who introduced herself as Lily. Right after introductions were finished Killian appeared in a black robe and said, "Follow me."

They were led outside and further into the backyard than Emma had ever been. They were surrounded by trees and little candles in lanterns lighted the path towards a small fire pit circled by Epsilon members. As they entered the circle, they felt themselves wrapped in magic and gasped at the sensation. Emma looked at Ruby to see glowing red eyes and caught a pair of luminescent orange eyes behind her that she identified as Lily. Lily was staring at Emma and she assumed her eyes must be glowing as well.

As they drew closer to the bonfire, the row of members moved out to form a wide circle around the fire. Once the pledges entered the circle their nerves immediately calmed, and they felt at peace. They continued walking until they were stood in front of Regina where they stopped shoulder to shoulder looking to the president for guidance. They had to wait a moment as all the members joined from the row moved to join the circle, completing it.

Regina looked around at the large group gathered and took a deep breath. “Tonight, we call upon the forces that be, so that these three pledges may take the oath and begin the journey of becoming full-fledged members of Epsilon!” She paused as the people hooted and hollered joyfully. “Will the representatives of the four watchtowers take their places please.”

Four members clad in white, red, blue, and green robes moved quickly to the Eastern, Southern, Western, and Northern points of the circle respectively. Regina quickly summoned four candles whose color matched each person’s robe before speaking again.

Regina faced the Eastern point and said, “From the East, we welcome the element of Air.” The candle lit quickly by magic, followed by a gentle breeze blowing through the circle. “From the South, we call upon the element of Fire.” The wick burst into flame at the same time the bonfire roared to twice its size. “From the West, we welcome the element of Water.” The candle was lit and followed by the sound of waves hitting the shore. Turning to the North, Regina said, “And from the North, we call upon the element of Earth.” All around the member holding the lit green candle bloomed small flowers, the scent wafting across the area.

Regina turned once more to the small group of pledges. “You all will now dedicate yourselves to the house of Epsilon and its members and so begin the journey! I will provide you the words of the oath, you need only repeat them.” All three girls nodded in understanding and prepared themselves.

“On this night, I pledge myself to the house of Epsilon. I pledge to accept and treat each member as my family. By the forces that be, I begin my journey!” Chorused the four girls as the rest of the group listened raptly.

When they finished reciting the oath, everyone cheered until Regina gently shushed them.

“I know everyone is excited to celebrate this happy event, but we must first give thanks and close the circle.” Everyone calmed. “We offer our thanks to the forces of the universe. We thank the element of Earth for joining us tonight.” The green candle’s flame was snuffed out. “We thank the element of Water for participating tonight.” The blue candle was put out. “We thank the element of Fire for making its presence known tonight.” The red candle was put out and the bonfire shrunk to its original size. “And we thank the element of Air. May all the elements go in peace as will we.” All the candles were out and the area was lit solely by the fire.

"Alright everyone! The rest of the night is yours! There's food in the kitchen and clean towels by the pool. Have fun!" Regina gave a wave of her hand and music started pumping through hidden speakers around the yard. Everyone headed back towards the house offering the new pledges congratulations as they went.

Regina smiled to herself as she watched the group celebrate. She was about to put out the fire when she heard someone walk up behind her. She spun around to find Emma standing a few feet away.

"Miss Swan. Did you need help with something?" Regina asked, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Emma smiled and responded, "Just thought maybe we could sit by the fire for a bit. I've always enjoyed watching the flames dance. Plus, it will give us a chance to talk about less serious stuff for once."

Regina nodded slowly. "I suppose that would be okay. Let me just put these things away." she replied as she waved her hand and the ceremonial items were whisked away in puffs of purple smoke. Emma smiled and pulled a large towel out from behind her back.

"I didn't see any chairs or logs, so I grabbed this from by the pool."

Regina laughed. “You know I can conjure such things, right?”

“Hmm. I didn’t think of that.” She shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

With an elegant flick of her wrist, Regina summoned a small swinging bench complete with comfy cushions and blankets.

“Whoa! That thing looks so fucking comfortable!” Emma exclaimed excitedly and darted to claim a spot amongst the cushions. Once she was settled, she looked expectantly over at Regina and when the brunette didn’t move, Emma gently patted the spot next to her. “Come on. I don’t bite.”

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled and settled in the spot Emma had patted. She wrapped one of the blankets around her shoulders in a way that allowed it to drape over her legs as well. She looked up to find green eyes observing her. She arched a brow in question.

Emma chuckled. “I have just never seen you so… I don’t know. Relaxed?”

Regina chuckled.

The slowly eased into casual conversation, asking about each other’s families, hobbies, embarrassing childhood stories. Any question that popped into mind, they asked.


	11. An Old Enemy

The mid-morning sun broke through the trees to reveal a large gray wolf curled protectively around Regina.

Brown eyes popped open and took in the image of a wolf face pressed against her chest. Regina froze for a moment before slowly moving herself away from the wolf. She realized Emma must have transformed sometime during the night, but she couldn’t fathom why. She sat up and stretched out her arms and legs before heading inside.

**

Sometime later, Emma woke and upon realizing she was a wolf, transformed back into her human form and heading for the house. Regina had mentioned last night that she wanted to talk about some changes to Emma's pledge requirements, but they had been caught up in regaling each other with childhood memories and sharing their plans for the future. Emma smiled at the thought of a tiny Regina riding around on her father's shoulders.

Emma stepped into the house softly not wishing to wake anyone. She figured she should start her search for Regina in her study. Emma didn't bother knocking instead she walked into the office and looked around. No Regina. She sighed and thought for a moment before deciding to check Regina's room.

She made her way down the hall stopping across from Henry's door. She'd seen Regina enter this room before and was assuming it was the girl's bedroom. She knocked lightly calling out, “Regina? It's Emma.” She put her ear to the door and heard a muffled groaning. Emma knocked again, harder this time and called through the door, “Regina?”

The groaning continued, and Emma cracked the door open stepping lightly into the room. The curtains were closed blocking out the sun and making the room rather dark. Emma could just make out the shape of a large bed across the room with a lump moving around in the middle of it. Emma froze wondering if she just walked in on something she shouldn't have.

As she moved to leave, she heard Regina mumble, “But I wanna ride the pony!” Emma snorted in amusement and hastily slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Across the room, Regina startled awake. The brunette bolted into a sitting position and her eyes landed on Emma. As Emma registered that she had awoken the sleeping beauty, and that said sleeping beauty was trying to kill her with a glare, she stopped laughing and put her hands up defensively.

“Shit, Regina, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to wake you up! I was just making sure you were okay. And, well, you did say you wanted to talk.” As Emma explained herself Regina snagged a pillow and chucked it at her. Emma caught the pillow and used it to deflect the next projectile -a hair brush. Emma peeked around the pillow she was using as a shield to see Regina stalking towards her. She gulped nervously but stood her ground.

Regina stormed up right into Emma's personal space. “Miss Swan, did you take me throwing things at your face as an invitation to stick around? Because I assure you, that was a dismissal.” she growled as she stared into gleaming green eyes.

Emma straightened her spine and replied, “No, I didn't mistake your little attack as an invitation. But I'm not about to turn my back on a witch throwing things at me.”

Regina ground out, “Well, the witch isn't throwing things at you now, is she?” She pointed at the door and watched Emma's eye follow her finger.

“No, but with your temper who knows what you'll do when I turn around?” Emma said with a smirk. Regina growled, her eyes began swirling with purple. Emma noticed the magic gathering around Regina and took a small step back. Regina smirked at the wolf's caution but became rather flustered a moment later when Emma threw a pillow at her face.

The room froze as both girls studied each other. Then Emma ran out of the room laughing hysterically. She darted into Henry's room and jumped on the bed, waking the slumbering boy. As Henry sat up, Regina barged into the room yelling, “Miss Swan, I am not above petty revenge!”

She paused as she saw Henry and Emma sitting on the bed, Henry looking back and forth between the two girls.

“What's going on?” he questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I... threw a pillow... at her face!” Emma explained between her giggles. Henry's eyes went wide, and he stared at his sister. Regina started moving closer to the bed but stopped when another pillow hit her face.

“PILLOW FIGHT!” Henry cried out as he stood at the foot of his bed with a pillow in each hand. Emma swiftly joined the boy, a toothy grin plastered across her face.

Regina studied the duo momentarily before grinning wickedly and magicking two pillows into her hands. “Two against one doesn't seem all that fair, but I think I'm up for the challenge.” she remarked before charging at the bed.

**

The pillow fight continued until Henry accidentally broke a vase. Emma offered to clean it up as Regina scolded Henry for not being careful enough.

Emma finished cleaning up, tossing the remnants of the pottery into the trash. “Hey, Regina, did you still want to talk about changing my pledge requirements?” She asked as she entered the kitchen where Regina was making eggs and toast.

“Hm? Oh yes! Although it’s really more of a personal request.” Regina replied as she handed Henry a plate of toast to butter. Emma sidled up next to Henry to help him butter.

“Okay. You want to talk now or is it something not Henry friendly?” she inquired as she snatched a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth. Henry made a face at her before moving the plate away from her.

“I wanted to make arrangements for you to meet with me once a week in place of one of your bi-weekly pledge study sessions. I also wanted to ask you to help Graham and Robin with Henry's defense training.” Regina explained as she placed eggs on three plates and carried them to the breakfast bar. Emma hummed as her eyes followed the food.

“Sure. I don't mind. I suppose the weekly meetings with you would be to look into your father's murder?” Emma asked nonchalantly. Henry shot a look between the two, obviously curious about this development.

Regina simply continued to eat her eggs as she replied, “Yes, that would be the purpose. And what about helping with Henry's training?”

Emma looked over at Henry questioningly. “Well, kid? How would you feel about me helping you out?”

Henry nodded enthusiastically in response and when he finished chewing said, “Hell yea! Graham and Robin are both really cool, but they've got nothing on you.” Emma laughed and ruffled his hair as Regina spoke.

“Then it's settled. You two can figure out what works for training. Emma, you and I will meet every Thursday night in my study.” Emma hummed in acknowledgment as she gathered the dirty dishes and dumped them in the sink. She beckoned Henry over and together they cleaned up.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of October

Cora Mills was busy helping plan a public Samhain celebration when Mr. Gold entered her office. She looked up, glaring at the interruption. “What do you want, Mr. Gold? I'm rather busy today.” she said irritably.

Mr. Gold smiled unpleasantly and took a seat in front of Cora. “Why, that's not a very polite greeting for an old friend.”

Cora scowled and turned to face him. “What do you need, Rumple?” she bit out.

He tapped his fingers on the top of his cane as he said, “I've heard a few whispers that you might be interested in.”

“Whispers? About what exactly?” Cora inquired, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the man across from her.

“About a certain daughter of yours, and a new friend of hers, looking into something neither of us want brought into the light.” Gold explained as he met Cora's now furious brown eyes.

“And who might this new friend be?” Cora demanded.

Gold chuckled ominously, “If my sources are correct, and they always are dearie, it's Emma Swan.”

Cora froze. “Swan. As in... future alpha of the North Woods pack?” Gold nodded. “But that's implausible! Regina's hatred of wolves would never allow such a social interaction! How did this happen, Gold?!”

Gold shrugged. “It doesn't really matter how it happened. What matters now is, what are you going to do about it?” He gave Cora a meaningful look before rising and silently exiting the room.

Cora sat behind her desk furious and thinking of possible solutions to her predicament. A light bulb went off in her head and she hastily rummaged through her desk drawers until she found a business card. She punched the numbers into her phone and waited. The line picked up after two rings.

“I have a job for you.”

A few days later

Emma let out a resigned sigh as she put away another round of newspaper clippings. Her and Regina had been going through books and old newspaper articles trying to find evidence of anything fishy regarding Henry Mills' murder. The problem was that everything they found led to more dead ends and unanswered questions.

“Regina, this isn't working. Maybe we're missing something?”

Regina didn't look up as she answered, “Miss Swan, there's a lot of information to sort through. We haven't even delved into our family histories yet. You can't rush this, it takes as long as it takes.” She flipped to the next page of her book.

“Fine. No rushing. But can we finish up early tonight? I'm supposed to take Henry shopping for our costumes.” Emma requested as she fidgeted in her seat across from Regina.

This time Regina looked up making a face at the blonde. “So that's why he didn't ask me this year... very well, Miss Swan. Just be careful with my brother.” She said pointedly.

“I always am, Gina!” Emma declared with a grin. Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname and kept reading as Emma stood to leave. “If you need anything just text me or Henry. We shouldn't be gone too long. And if anything happens, I'll call you.” Regina smiled as Emma continued, “And yes, I know. No snack foods and nothing too adult.” She glanced down to see Regina smiling up at her. “What?”

Regina daintily shrugged and replied, “You've gotten really good at being a responsible adult. At least when it comes to Henry. Thank you, Emma. Now go and have a good time. I'm cooking lasagna for the house tonight and I know neither of you want to miss it.” Emma grinned and waved goodbye as she left Regina.

She found Henry by the door waiting for her.

“Ugh, took you long enough. Did she make you go through the safety check list again?” Henry asked as they left the house.

“No, but she did tell me she's cooking lasagna tonight.”

Henry gasped. “Seriously?! We better not miss it!”

Emma laughed as they climbed into the waiting taxi. She gave directions to the Halloween store they'd be going to and then focused back on Henry.

“I know! So what did you have in mind for costumes?” she asked.

Henry hummed and replied, “I think I should be a Prince and you should be a Knight in my guard!”

“Okay. Why a Prince and a Knight?”

Henry looked down at his hands before explaining. “Well... It's my family's tradition to dress up as royalty in honor of our ancestors. So I usually dress up as a Prince and Regina usually dresses up as a Princess. Our parents always dressed up as a King and Queen. But we never had a Knight. And you, you're kind of like a Knight, Emma. You always help people when you can. So it just fits.”

Emma felt affection rush through her at the boy's explanation and scooted closer to him. She wrapped him in a one-armed hug and said, “Kid, for you, I'll always be a Knight.” He smiled up at her and she asked, “Do I get to carry a sword around?”

He chuckled and replied, “Of course! You can't be a proper Knight without a sword!”

**

Emma paid the driver as Henry climbed out of the taxi and then they made their way inside. The place was huge and full of people doing last minute shopping. Emma looked around and spotted an employee behind a counter. She tapped Henry's shoulder and he followed her to the counter.

“Excuse me, could you give us a hand with our costumes?”

The girl looked up giving them a once over. “Sure thing! Did you have something in mind already, or did you need help picking something out?”

Emma nudged Henry and responded, “I'm going to be a Prince and Emma's going to be a Knight.” The girl nodded and gestured for them to follow her. She led them swiftly through the store to a back corner where a variety of medieval themed costumes were on display.

“You should be able to find something suitable here. Changing rooms are over there,” she said, pointing out a door on the back wall. “If you need help with anything, come up front and ask me!” She gave a cheerful smile and left the two to pick out their outfits.

Henry immediately spotted an outfit that suited his tastes and he pulled it down showing it to Emma. It was fancy black pants, a dark purple coat and a bright red sash. The coat had golden tassels hanging off the shoulder pads and golden embroidery that formed a tree in the middle of the chest. Emma agreed that it would look amazing and they began looking for a Knight costume.

They looked through all the Knight costumes before finally agreeing on one. It was made of a shiny cheap metal that would bend to fit Emma perfectly. There was a breast plate that would leave Emma's arms bare, a pair of fitted pants and a black leather belt with a loop to secure a sword. They moved onto the additional accessories next, deciding that if Emma got a sword then Henry needed a crown.

Henry settled on a small plastic crown that was painted to appear like intertwined antlers. Emma let Henry pick out a sword for her and he ran off to find one. He returned a minute later carrying a small sword. Emma hoisted it up and threw it between her hands before grinning and saying, “It's perfect, kid. Now let’s go pay so we can get back and eat lasagna!”

They headed towards the registers and moved rapidly through the line. Five minutes later they were outside waiting for a taxi to return them to Epsilon house. It was getting dark and Emma glanced around looking for the taxi. It was at that moment that a vaguely familiar scent reached her nose. Her eyes did a careful scan of the area looking for the source of the disruptive smell. As she was taking an especially long breath in an attempt to locate the source, a bear of a man rammed into Emma’s shoulder, nearly knocking her on her ass.

She leaped to her feet and angrily said, “Excuse you!” The man had simply continued walking as if nothing had happened, but upon hearing Emma yell at him, he stopped and turned.

“You got a problem, blondie?” He asked in a rough voice. His face contorted in disgust.

Emma frowned. “Do I know you?”

“How should I know what you do or don’t know?” The man said sarcastically, still glaring.

Emma studied his face for another minute before saying, “Yea. Yea I do! You’re that asshole always stirring up trouble for my pack!”

The man snorted angrily at being called an asshole. “What the fuck did you just call me?”

“I called you a fucking asshole, asshole.” Emma was beyond infuriated and had forgotten that Henry was still there, until the man’s eyes darted down to him in consideration. She quickly stepped in front of him, blocking him from view. “If you have a problem, its with me, not him.”

The man laughed and said, “Oh? Is that right? Well then!” And his fist launched towards Emma’s face, hitting her jaw with a loud crack and whipping her head around with the force of the blow.

Emma staggered back to avoid the man’s other fist, then ducked between his arms and delivered a full-powered uppercut to his chin. The man immediately went limp as he lost consciousness and toppled to the ground. Emma sighed as she turned to check on Henry, who was looking at her in awe.

“You okay kid?”

“Yea, I’m okay. That was amazing! Who is he though?”

Emma glanced back at the guy. “Just some criminal.” She then pulled out her phone and dialed 911 to report the incident. “Alright kid, they’re going to come collect him and then they’re going to give us a ride home.”

The authorities arrived in about five minutes and made quick work of restraining the man and hauling him into a vehicle. A detective approached Emma and Henry to get statements and once that was done, he offered them a ride home. They gratefully accepted and navigated the detective to Epsilon house.

Henry ran into the house to find his sister who he immediately informed of the fight. When Emma finally appeared, she was met by Regina’s hard glare and knew she would have to explain.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! That guy is not only a Berserker, but a Berserker that incessantly causes legal problems for my entire pack! Every time he does something, we go through all the proper channels, yet he never seems to be properly dealt with! So excuse me for finishing a fight that he started!” Emma ended with a huff, meeting Regina’s glare head on.

“All right. That explanation is adequate. However, I must inquire as to how you managed to run into this individual? It seems a rather unlikely occurrence to me.” Regina said.

“Not sure. I have heard rumors though, that he has connections to organized crime and that he’s done work as a hitman.”

“Hm. Well, it seems likely that this cretin was hired by an unsavory character to instigate an attack. Any idea why someone would want you dead, Miss Swan?”


	12. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the *very* long wait. School and work have been keeping me beyond busy. Good news is that I only have about 6 weeks left!

After the previous night’s incident, Henry had insisted Emma stay in Epsilon house and even offered to share his queen-sized bed. She only agreed after he used his puppy eyes on her and made sure it was okay with Regina.

Emma woke that morning to the quiet snores of two people instead of one. Confused, she carefully readjusted her position to look at the other side of the bed. On the opposite side of a peacefully slumbering Henry was Regina. Emma smiled to herself and went back to sleep.

**

That afternoon.

“Regina, can we please ask Emma to move in? I want her to be safe.” Henry pleaded with his sister.

Regina looked over at the boy and replied, “Henry, I know you two have a connection and that you really care for one another, but I can’t just have a pledge move into the house. Anyways, it’s you I have to be worried about. Miss Swan can clearly take care of herself.”

“But if Emma comes and lives with us then she can protect me, and we can protect her!” Henry declared with a victorious smirk.

Regina sighed and looked at the boy. “And where is Miss Swan going to be living? We don’t have any spare rooms to give her.”

Henry tapped his chin thoughtfully before saying, “She can share my room! We can get her a bed of her own. There’s plenty of room in there.”

“I’m not sure that’s appropriate, Henry.”

Henry let out a frustrated sigh and responded, “Well then, we can put her mattress in your room! She saved me, Regina. We have to protect her!” He gave Regina his best puppy dog eyes and watched her resolve crumble.

“Fine. I will speak with Miss Swan about this. We’ll figure out where exactly she’ll be sleeping after she’s agreed to it. But, Henry, if she doesn’t want to live here then you’ll drop it. I don’t want to hear that you tried to pressure Miss Swan into staying. Understood?” She gave him a stern look as he nodded in agreement.

“Understood!” He stated with a happy smile.

Henry left to take care of school work as Regina finished her own. After she finished, she decided to track down Emma knowing she’d still be at the house. She never seemed to leave it these days. She checked Henry’s room first and found it empty.

She headed downstairs and upon hearing the sounds of a movie playing in one of the sitting rooms she made her way towards the noise. Regina entered the room behind the couch where Emma and Henry were each curled up under blankets watching the latest Marvel movie. She shook her head in amusement and moved to sit in between the two. Emma smiled over at her and offered a corner of her blanket which Regina gratefully draped over her legs.

After getting situated on the couch, Regina leaned over and in Emma’s ear whispered, “Miss Swan, I have things to discuss with you after this film.”

Emma looked at her again meeting her eyes and mouthed “Okay.”

An hour later the credits finally rolled on the movie and Regina led Emma outside.

“So, what is it you need to talk about?” Emma asked as she sat in a lawn chair.

Regina claimed the seat next to her before answering. “Henry is convinced that you’re some sort of savior, Miss Swan. And we both know how fond of you he is. Henry has requested that I ask you to move into Epsilon house early for your own protection.” Regina kept her gaze on the trees swaying in a gentle breeze.

“Oh… Well, that’s really nice and all, but I have my dorm room with Ruby.” Emma said carefully.

“Yes, I’m aware. But I need you to keep in mind that Henry has just witnessed someone try to kill his best friend. He believes it’s our duty to protect you. And as I stated before, he thinks you’re some sort of savior. He feels safe around you, Miss Swan.”

Emma focused on Regina’s face as she spoke and saw a myriad of emotion play across it. “Regina, we both know I’m no savior… But I promised him I’d always be his Knight. If Henry feels safer with me nearby then I’ll move in.”

Regina turned to look at Emma studying her. “Very well, Miss Swan. Come to my office tonight and we’ll discuss the specifics for your new living arrangements.”

**

Regina decided it was time to call her mother and inform her about the Berserker attack on Emma, concerned there may be political backlash. She sat down on her favored couch in her study and dialed the number. It rang a handful of times before her mother finally answered.

“Hello?” she said, clearly distracted by something in front of her.

Regina sighed and said, “It’s Regina, Mother. I need to speak with you if you have a moment.”

“Regina? Of course, dear. What do you need?” Cora asked focusing on her daughter’s voice. She sounded stressed.

“Mother, last evening an Epsilon pledge was involved in a Berserker attack.” Cora hummed, and Regina continued, “Luckily enough, said pledge is skilled in the martial arts and wasn’t seriously injured.”

“Well, that’s all rather exciting, but is this of any concern to me?” Cora asked.

“This pledge is the future alpha of the North Woods wolf pack.” Regina stated.

Cora scoffed and replied, “A wolf? What do I care about a wolf being attacked?”

Regina hesitated before responding, “I don’t believe her pack was in any way responsible for daddy’s death.”

“Do you realize what you’ve said, Regina?” Cora demanded angrily only to be met with silence. She continued on, her anger building, “You have betrayed your family. You have betrayed your father’s memory. You’ve befriended those responsible for killing my beloved husband.” Cora paused to take a breath. “You are no daughter of mine.”

The call ended with an abrupt click.

Regina sat on the couch and could feel tears prickling her eyes. As she looked up, she saw Emma striding towards her with an understanding expression. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as Emma sat next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Emma was silent as she held the distraught brunette in her arms, moving to gently rub circles in her back. She could feel a wet spot growing on her shoulder from where Regina’s face was hidden.

Regina allowed herself to be wrapped in the warm and surprisingly comforting embrace and as she slowly relaxed into Emma, she had an epiphany. She truly trusted Emma… More than that, she felt the deep stirrings of affection growing in her heart. She gasped quietly and felt Emma gently hug her closer.

Regina’s arms moved up and around Emma’s neck carefully as she pulled back slightly from the hug. She looked into Emma’s soulful green eyes and smiled.

Regina cleared her throat quietly. “We still need to discuss your new living arrangements.” Emma nodded but remained quiet. “Henry wants to share his room, but that’s not really appropriate. I think I’ll ask if anyone is willing to have you as a roommate and then proceed from there.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me. Any idea on when this is all going to happen? I’ll need some time to pack up my things.”

“I’ll send a message to the house’s group chat and we should know in a few minutes.” Regina pulled out her phone and busied herself with composing the message. Within seconds her phone was dinging with notifications and she quietly read through them, answering whatever questions were posed. After a few minutes of this, she appeared quite frustrated and put her phone down with a huff.

“Apparently, everyone thinks that because I am president and have the largest room, I’m obligated to share it.” She explained with a frown.

Emma laughed and replied, “Aw come on! I’m not that bad! I promise!”

Regina pursed her lips. “Well, either way I don’t have much of a choice. As soon as you can pack your things and get them here, you can move in. I’ll make the necessary adjustments to my room to accommodate the both of us.”

Emma just kept smiling.


	13. Samhain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for your patience! <3

Emma officially moved in the next day.

Emma took her time in the shower allowing the heated water to loosen her tense muscles. She finished rinsing herself off and climbed out of the shower wrapping herself in a fluffy blue towel. It was as she searched for a clean pair of briefs that she realized they must have fallen out of her shower caddy.

She peaked her head out of the bathroom to make sure the room was still empty before wandering in, holding the towel to her chest securely. She made her way to where she had left her half-empty suitcase, eyes scanning for a pair of briefs. When she finally spotted a pair, she bent down to snatch the underwear up and as she straightened, she heard the door open behind her.

“Emma, I need to know what your plans are for today...” Regina trailed off as she took in the sight of Emma victoriously holding up a pair of briefs. An eyebrow slowly rose as Emma looked between Regina and the undergarments in her hand.

Emma could feel her face light on fire as Regina stood staring at her with that damned brow still arched. She gave a smile and stuttered out an explanation. “H-hey, Regina! Um, I was just getting dressed.” Regina hummed still staring at her. Emma noticed her eyes were moving up and down her body and shot her a curious look as she moved towards the bathroom.

Regina's eyes followed her darting down once before she turned and left the room. Emma was confused by the odd behavior but continued into the bathroom to get dressed. She'd track Regina down later and they'd talk things over. She exited the bathroom and found Henry waiting for her on the bed.

“Morning, Emma! Are you ready to get going? Belle and Ruby already left with Tink, and Killian said he's waiting until the Feast to leave the house.”

Emma shrugged. “Sure, kid. Did they say where we should meet up with them?” She dumped her bag back in its spot next to the dresser.

“Nope. Ruby just said to text her when we got to the student union and that she'd find us.” Henry said as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “But Regina wants us to write down our plans for the day, so we have to stop in her office to write them down.” He made his way out the door turning to make sure Emma was behind him.

Emma grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone and followed after Henry as he led the way to Regina's office. She took a calming breath before entering after him. Regina was sat at her desk when Henry took a pen and piece of paper off the corner. She looked up giving Henry a smile before glancing at Emma giving her a quick once over before flushing slightly and returning to her computer.

Emma looked over Henry's shoulder as he drew a time table and began filling it out with where they planned to be and at what time. She smirked at the similarities between the siblings as Henry carefully looked over his work.

“Hey, Emma, does this look right? I haven't forgotten anything?” Henry asked looking at her.

Emma took it and gave it a once over before smiling and saying, “Looks good to me!” She set it on the desk and pushed it towards Regina. “Here you go, Regina. And don't forget, we both have phones. If we need you, we'll call, and if you need one of us, you can call.” She met Regina's eyes for a brief moment before Regina looked at Henry.

“Henry be very careful today. I want you to stay with the group. Miss Swan, if we could speak for a few minutes before you leave, I would appreciate it.”

Emma nodded and gave Henry a push towards the door. Once the door shut behind him, she took the seat across from Regina and waited.

“Miss Swan, I believe it would be a good idea for us to work out a schedule of sorts, so as to avoid more incidents like the one this morning.” Emma blushed, and Regina continued. “At the very least, a shower schedule.”

“Yea, sure.” Emma said, her head moving up and down like a bobble-head.

Regina took a moment to answer. “All right. I’ll start working on one. Now, I do believe Henry is waiting for you to escort him to today's events.” She said it with a friendly smile which Emma returned as she stood.

“Right. Will we be seeing you at all today?” she asked hopefully.

“I can't say for sure, but it is a possibility.” Regina watched Emma exit looking much happier than when she entered. She sighed and looked back at the article pulled up on her computer screen. She was growing more suspicious of her mother's story regarding her father's death, but knew that Cora, as devious as she could be at times, would not have been able to pull it off alone.

Regina huffed out in frustration before moving away from her desk. She poured herself a glass of cider and thought of Henry and Emma running around today. She found the schedule on her desk giving it a cursory glance. Regina decided that she would join them and give herself a much-needed break.

After getting dressed in appropriate attire Regina caught a bus to the student union and texted Emma.

DarkQueen 10:00: Miss Swan, I've decided to join you and Henry for the day. Where are you?

Miss Swan 10:02: Regina, we gave you a schedule? You should totally know where we are!

Regina scowled at her phone as she replied.

DarkQueen 10:02: Miss Swan, just tell me where you are!

Regina heard giggles and a phone going off behind her but paid no mind as she impatiently waited for Emma's response.

Miss Swan 10:03: How about a hint? We can see you ;)

Regina looked up and began scanning the student union only to scream as she felt someone grab her from behind.

“SURPRISE!” Emma and Henry yelled as Emma grabbed her and Henry tickled her sides.

“MISS SWAN! Put me down this instant!” She growled. Emma was still laughing as she gently returned Regina to her feet. Regina turned to glare at the two trouble makers as she brushed her hands over her outfit. “Was that really necessary?”

Emma and Henry exchanged a look before shrugging in unison. Regina sighed and said, “Why are you two hanging around the student union anyway?”

Emma answered, “Ruby, Belle, and Tink were doing something and said we should wait for them here. They're taking forever though. How about some second breakfast, Henry?”

Henry laughed and said, “No, I'm good. I had a giant bowl of cereal this morning.”

Emma scoffed. “Cereal is so boring! You two go grab a table. I'm going to get some food! Be right back!” Emma weaved in and out of the crowd towards the food.

Regina turned to Henry and inquired, “Is she always hungry?”

“Yea, pretty much. She usually carries around a bag full of food.” Henry replied with a laugh as he led his sister to an open table. They sat and quietly talked about Henry's grades until Emma returned with a tray full of food.

She plopped into the chair next to Regina and hungrily shoved food into her mouth. When Regina gave her a look of disgust, Emma mumbled, “What? I'm hungry!”

Regina eyed her and said, “That's no reason to eat like a wild thing, Miss Swan.”

Emma grinned at her as she responded, “Oh but, Miss Mills! I am a wild thing!” Emma let out a short howl only to have Regina lean forward and flick her nose. “Ow! What the hell?” Emma exclaimed, rubbing her nose and glaring at her.

The brunette smirked and replied, “Bad dogs get punished, Miss Swan.”

Emma gasped, and Henry started laughing. “She kind of has a point, Emma. Plus, if you keep eating like that, you're going to choke.” Henry pointed out.

Emma glared at them both before muttering, “Whatever. Just wait. Payback's a bitch and none of us are above petty revenge.” She continued eating although was careful to pace herself.

When Ruby, Belle, and Tink finally made an appearance Emma was beyond grateful. Henry was getting bored waiting and wanted to check out some of the historical aspects of the college’s Samhain Festival. They all said hello and quickly decided that Henry could choose what to do first.

Henry grinned as he declared their first destination to be the lecture hall showing a documentary on different historical rituals and how they transformed into the modern traditions of Halloween.

The documentary lasted two hours and by the time it finished everyone was ready to start prepping for Trick-or-Treating. They caught the shuttle bus back to the house and it was a rowdy ride there as most of the students had started celebrating the holiday early in the morning with no plans to stop until well past sunset.

When they finally arrived at the house, they all quickly dispersed to their rooms, Emma joining Henry, so they could get ready together. Once they were outfitted as Prince and Knight, they waited downstairs for the rest of the group.

Ruby and Belle were going as matching puzzle pieces while Tink decided to dress up in traditional Fae clothes, complete with a pouch of fairy dust. Killian of course, dressed in black leather, was a pirate. Regina was the last to emerge from upstairs and everyone stared as she descended the staircase slowly. She was dressed in a tight fitting flowing red velvet dress. There was a ruby hanging above her breasts and a golden rope tied loosely around her waist.

Emma felt her mouth go dry as her eyes remained glued to the brunette. Regina stepped down into the foyer and looked around at the gawking faces. She laughed and said, “You can all stare later. We need to get going if we're going to get back in time for the Feast later.”

Ruby and Belle led the group from the house as Emma sidled up next to Regina and offered her an elbow. Regina studied Emma for a moment before cautiously wrapping her hand around Emma's bicep. They both shivered at the contact as they exited the house.

The group wandered the city for a few hours with only one mishap. At one house a bulky teenager had been teasing Henry and Emma had stepped in, glowing green eyes fixated on the boy as she growled. The boy had immediately apologized to Henry and retreated into his home.

They started back to Epsilon house when Regina pointed out the late time and said, “We should head back if we're all going to have time to get ready for the Feast and bonfires.” Everyone had agreed and managed to hail a taxi for the return trip.

Emma had decided to leave her Knight outfit on for the duration of the festivities. Emma helped herself to a cup of water as she waited. It was thirty minutes before Henry and Ruby entered.

“Finally! Where's everyone else?”

“Belle's still getting dressed and I think Tink was trying to help Killian sober up.” Ruby said as she drank from Emma's cup.

“Killian doesn’t have much stamina when it comes to this. What about your sister, kid?”

Henry shrugged and replied, “No idea. She said she only had to change into a more suitable dress.”

Emma sighed as she rose. “Alright, I'm going to go check on her and then see if Tink needs help with Killian.” She took the stairs two at a time and quickly made her way down the hall to Regina's room. She knocked loudly and called out, “Regina? It's Emma. Are you okay?”

She heard a couple frustrated grunts and then footsteps approaching the door which swung open to reveal Regina in another red dress. Regina sighed and asked, “Could you help me with something?” Emma nodded and entered the room. “I seem to have gotten the zipper tangled up in the fabric and can't get it unstuck.”

Emma looked to where Regina was pointing and noticed that the zipper was indeed stuck. She stepped closer to examine it before saying, “Brace yourself. I'm going to give it a good tug.” She grasped it in one hand and pinched the fabric in her other and tugged the zipper down. It pulled free of the fabric and Emma carefully pulled it back up until it stopped under her armpit.

Regina smiled gratefully and murmured her thanks. Emma responded with a gentle smile.

They both chuckled as they heard Henry yelling down the hall for Killian to “sober up already! There’s a Feast to get to!”

“We should probably get moving before he comes and yells at us.” Emma said. Regina nodded in agreement and the duo made their way downstairs.

The Feast was being held in and around the SU and when the Epsilon group arrived, the party was in full-swing. There were bonfires lit all around the building with people dancing around them. More people were inside performing all sorts of rituals to celebrate Samhain. They quickly joined the festivities, making sure to fill themselves with food and drink as they danced and sang. They also made sure to visit the large altar that had been erected in the memory of dead loved ones. Regina and Henry adding a photo of their father and a small offering of squash.

The party raged on into the wee hours of the next morning.


	14. A Spirit and A Holiday

Supernatural University

Chapter Fourteen – A Spirit and a holiday

Regina had had a wonderful idea after returning home from the Feast. It was All Saints Day, Day of the Dead, and it would provide the perfect opportunity to try communicating with her father. If anyone could shed light on his death, it would be him.

Regina pulled Emma aside after breakfast and explained her plan. Emma readily agreed, just as eager for answers as Regina. They agreed to do it in their room later that night.

Regina spent the day planning the ritual while Emma attempted to focus on schoolwork. She couldn’t help it if she was distracted by thoughts of Regina and their plans. Emma had never spoken to a spirit before and wildly curious about what type of experience it would be. She was also concerned though; would Regina be able to handle speaking with her father? To hear him talk about his grisly murder?

Emma wasn’t sure; but would prepare herself for whatever might happen.

It was nearly eleven o’clock by the time Regina and Emma had everything set up for the ritual. They were both nervous but determined to see it through. Together they cast the circle, welcoming the elements and purging the area of negative spirits. They exchanged a glance before Regina began to recite the words that would bring forth her father’s spirit.

It only took a couple minutes and the girls waited anxiously for Henry Sr’s spirit to make its presence known.

“How long does something like this usually take?” Emma murmured.

“No idea. I haven’t done this before.” Regina murmured back.

It took five minutes before a small ball of bright blue light appeared. They both gasped as they admired the beauty of it.

Regina swallowed harshly before whispering, “Is that you daddy?” Tears springing to her eyes as the blue light moved to touch her cheek softly. “I’ve missed you so much!” Emma gently cleared her throat and nudged Regina. “Oh right! Daddy, I need to know about your murder.”

The little blue light quivered for a moment, almost as if it were afraid. Regina kept talking. “I need to know who killed you.” Again, the blue light quivered and seemed fold in on itself. Regina hummed quietly as she considered how to proceed.

“Excuse me, sir?” Emma spoke, both soft and firm. “I’m Emma.” She giggled as the light zoomed towards her and dove under her hair. It felt like a warm summer breeze. “Sir, Regina and I are trying to figure out who really killed you so that we can prove my pack’s innocence.” The light seemed to be perched on Emma’s shoulder, listening intently to her words. It stayed there for a moment before circling around the two girls once and disappearing.

“Wait!” They both screamed. Regina had tears trailing down her cheeks and Emma was simply frustrated.

“What the hell? Was that supposed to be helpful?” Emma said with a scowl. Regina smacked her arm reproachfully. “OW. What? He didn’t provide any answers! He just kind of floated around and played with us.”

Regina sighed. “Spirits like that don’t have actually voices Emma. We are meant to interpret the movements to figure out the message.”

“Oh. Okay. So, what did all that mean?”

“He doesn’t know who killed him. He misses me as well and he approves of you. Which I suppose means he believes your pack is indeed innocent.”

“Huh. Well that’s not too bad then. Not what I was hoping for, but certainly better than nothing.”

Regina nodded in agreement as she closed the circle and cleaned up the supplies used during the ritual.

They continued their weekly research sessions and had begun to delve into the history of the North Woods wolf pack.

“You know what?” Emma said. “My parents have an entire library full of books on our pack’s history. We should just go right to the source.”

“That’s a nice idea, but just when are we going to make time for that kind of trip?”

“Well, Thanksgiving break is next week. Do you guys usually do anything?”

“My mother usually hosts a get-together. I find the whole thing rather boring though as does Henry.”

“Alright then, it settled! You’ll come home with me for Thanksgiving!” Emma declared with a smile.

“I suppose I should call my mother and let her know.” Regina said with a smirk.

__

Ring. Ring. Ring. “You have reached the voicemail of Cora Mills. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeep.

“Mother, its Regina. I figured you might like to know that Henry and I will be accompanying Emma Swan home for Thanksgiving and therefore will be unable to attend your party. Goodbye.” Regina hung-up with a heavy sigh. She was frustrated with her mother’s behavior, but it only made her more determined to accomplish her goal.

When Emma’s parents had finally managed to locate Epsilon house, they waited outside as everyone hauled out their bags. Emma appeared first, tossing her bag in the trunk.

“Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!” She embraced both of her parents. “So, I hope you won’t mind, but I invited Regina and Henry to come to stay with us for Thanksgiving.”

Mary and David glanced at each other before Mary said, “Of course we don’t mind, honey. A little heads up would have been nice, but it’s okay.”

“Great!” Emma exclaimed before heading back inside to help the others with their bags.

Mary and David turned to one another. “David, do you think she’s finally found someone?” Mary asked hopefully.

David hugged her and replied, “I certainly hope so, Mary. We’ll see soon enough though.” They stepped out of their embrace when they heard Emma coming. They looked up and saw Emma carrying a bag behind a brunette girl down the path towards the car.

“Oh my, she certainly is pretty!” Mary murmured.

Regina approached the couple with a warm smile and quickly introduced herself. “Hello, I’m Regina. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Swan.” Emma tossed Regina’s suitcase into the trunk next to her own and sidled up next to the brunette.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Regina.” David said with a smile as they shook hands.

“Right. You guys get acquainted, I’m going to help Henry get his stuff and make sure Ruby isn’t stalling.”

“Where is it that you live? Emma hasn’t actually said.” Regina asked trying to feel less awkward around the couple.

Mary quickly explained, “Well, we aren’t the North Woods pack for nothing. The pack runs a small town up on the northern border about four hours from here. It’s in the middle of nowhere really, but don’t worry! Emma insisted that the entire town get a tech upgrade, so everyone has cable and wifi. We even have a gamers club and a movie theater!”

Regina’s lips twitched up at the perky woman. “That seems nice.”

They were interrupted by Henry laughing with Emma. He walked around the group towards the back of the car carrying a bag. He put it on top of the bags already in the trunk and returned to the group. “Hi! I’m Henry!” He said with a grin.

Mary smiled and shook his hand. “Well, Henry, it’s very nice to meet you. You’re Regina’s brother, right?”

“Yes. The one and only!” He responded, pulling Regina into his side with a grin. Ruby emerged from the house then with the last of the luggage and turned at the door to wrap Belle in a hug and give her one last kiss before parting ways.

“You’ll call, right? I don’t think I’ll survive six days without you.” Ruby murmured as their lips parted.

“I promise, honey. I promise to text and call you every day.” Belle responded quietly before kissing Ruby again. “Now go! You’re holding everyone up and you have a four-hour drive home. I love you!”

Ruby grinned. “I love you too, Belle.” Belle waved as Ruby ran down the path and put her luggage in the trunk. “Hey, Mary! Hey, David! It's great to see you guys!” Ruby said as she hopped into the back seat of the car.

“Always nice to see you too, Ruby.” Mary responded as David started the car and pulled out of the driveway. “Alright guys, we usually try to make this trip without stopping but if you need the bathroom or you get hungry, just let us know. But if you can wait to eat, we'll have a big dinner when we get home.”

“Who's cooking?” Emma asked.

“Granny volunteered. If I remember correctly, she said she'd be cooking ribs and steak with a variety of veggies and fruits. It'll probably end up being a small feast.” Mary said with a chuckle.

“Who is Granny?” Henry inquired.

“She's my gran and the Swan family nanny.” Ruby answered. “She also runs the town diner.”

Emma hummed in agreement. “Yea. She's a great cook. But definitely don't try to sneak food around her.” Mary, Ruby, and David all laughed.

Henry looked at Emma. “I take it you tried?”

“Of course, she did! Emma can't contain herself around food.” Ruby said still snickering.

Emma elbowed Ruby as she replied, “Shut it, Rubes. Granny's food is irresistible! Plus, it's not like I knew she had a damn crossbow hidden in the kitchen!” Emma scowled at the memory.

“Wait. She pulled a crossbow on you?” Regina asked surprised. Emma nodded. “For trying to steal food?” Emma nodded again.

“Well, I guess that means I'm staying out of the kitchen!” Henry joked. Emma shot him a playful glare. Henry just laughed and pulled out a book.

They spent the rest of the drive playing on their phones and quietly talking to each other. As they drove through a particularly thick patch of forest, they noticed a sign on the side of the road welcoming them to the town of North Woods.

They all perked up as they entered the town and Ruby and Emma pointed out the diner and small movie theater. They continued through town and on the outskirts pulled up at a large brick mansion. David parked the car and turned in his seat. “Welcome to our home! Ruby, Granny will probably want your help to finish dinner. Girls, please help Regina and Henry carry their bags in and get settled. We have to go to town hall and take care of some business before dinner.”

“Alright. Don't take too long. We won't wait for you to eat dinner.” Emma said with a smile as they got out of the car.

David laughed and replied, “Wouldn't think of it! Now grab the bags, we're already later than we expected to be.”

Emma and Ruby grabbed all the luggage from the trunk and hauled everything into the house. Regina and Henry waved goodbye to Mary and David before following the girls into the house. They paused in the door and looked around.

The house was warm and open. Regina spotted picture frames lining the walls and glanced at the one closest to her. It showed a five-year-old Emma being held by her father next to a huge tree. Regina smiled and continued to look around. Emma and Ruby had disappeared with Henry while Regina was distracted.

She hesitated before following the sound of pots and pans to the kitchen. She walked in and saw an older woman stirring vegetables on the stove. The woman turned around and gave Regina a once over. “You must be Emma's friend from school. Food isn't done yet, but you're welcome to stick around and give me a hand.”

“Yes, I'm Regina. I'd love to give you a hand.” Regina replied as she walked towards Granny. They smiled at each other and quietly continued cooking.

Upstairs, Emma and Ruby were showing Henry his room. It was a big room but simple. In it was a large bed, a dresser, a chair, and a TV. Emma dropped Henry's bag on the bed and said, “Alright, Kid, why don't you unpack and settle in. There's a bathroom through that door if you need it.” Emma informed him as she pointed towards a door in the far corner. Henry nodded, and the girls left.

They headed across the hall to Emma's room and dropped Emma's bags on the bed. Ruby then made her way down the hall to her room. Emma decided to track down Regina so she could show the girl to her room.

She went downstairs and looked around the front room and realized that the brunette had wandered off. Emma used her wolf hearing and heard Regina speaking quietly with Granny in the kitchen. She made her way towards the kitchen slowly. When she reached the kitchen door she stopped and poked her head in.

“Hey, Granny!” Emma said grinning.

Granny turned and smiled. “Hello trouble maker! What do you need?”

Emma pointed at Regina. “Just making sure she's okay. Regina, you want me to show you your room?”

Regina smiled. “Sure, Emma. Do you mind, Granny?” Granny shook her head and took over the vegetables Regina was cooking.

“Go on, girl.”

“Thank you, Granny.” Regina spoke as she walked towards Emma. The blonde quickly leading the way upstairs.


	15. Exploring the Swan Home

David and Mary watched as the small group headed into the house before sighing and climbing back into the vehicle. They were late for their meeting with the Pack Elders. David started the car and put it into gear.

“David, do you think we should have told her?” Mary asked anxiously as she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth.

David glanced over at the dark-haired woman. “I don't think it would help the situation. I imagine if she knew she would want to be involved in the meeting and any negotiations that might take place. I'd rather have her at home keeping busy with her friends.” Mary hummed turning her gaze out the window.

\--

Emma led Regina upstairs to the room next to Henry’s. It was almost the same except for the décor. This one was more feminine and had a larger bed. Emma dropped Regina’s luggage onto the bed before pointing out the bathroom. Regina nodded in approval.

“How about a tour?”

Emma smiled. “Sure! Come one! I’ll show you the library first.”

They headed back downstairs and through numerous hallways before Emma pushed open a set of large oak doors. Regina looked around in awe, spinning in a small circle to take in the massive room Emma had led her into. Emma chuckled at her reaction. “What? Didn't know werewolves kept such thorough records?”

“Well not like this... I think it may be larger than my mother's library!” Emma scoffed and Regina shot her a questioning look.

“I take it you don't pay much attention to the rumor mill?” Regina shook her head no and Emma continued speaking. “Well, there have been plenty of rumors about your mother. A few specifically about a rather large secret library she has. It's been said that it contains some of the most powerful books on both Dark and Light Magic. Not to mention numerous magical artifacts and various items passed down from your family's ancestors.”

Regina scowled. “If my mother had that sort of library hidden at the house, don't you think that either Henry or myself would have found it?”

Emma shrugged and mumbled, “It's just a bunch of rumors, Regina. The only reason I pay any attention is because the Pack Elders had some concerns about it awhile back.”

“What kind of concerns?”

“They wouldn't give me details, but they wanted any and all information regarding this hidden library. I figured they were worried Cora had some old werewolf artifact squirreled away.”

“Emma, aren't you the future alpha of this pack?” Emma nodded. “Then why wouldn't they keep you fully informed on possible threats?”

“Well, it just doesn't work like that. I'm not alpha yet, and we have things set up so that no one wolf has too much power. Alphas only take full control of the pack during ceremonies, pack runs and hunts, and when the pack is at war. Beyond that, the Pack Elders take care of everything.” Regina nodded thoughtfully as she considered the wolves hierarchy. They had managed to put in place their own version of the checks and balance system.

“So, how about we continue the tour? We still have the rest of the house. Actually, I might have to show you the rest tomorrow...” Emma trailed off as she spotted the clock above the fireplace. “Granny will have dinner done shortly. We should go get cleaned up and let Henry and Ruby know to get ready as well.”

Emma quickly led Regina through the main floor of the house towards the stairs. Once upstairs they knocked on Henry's door calling through the door that dinner was nearly done, and he should get washed up. Ruby poked her head out of her own room and looked at Emma.

“Are we on for movie night after dinner?” Emma nodded and Ruby grinned. “Great!” She ducked back into her room the door clicking shut behind her.

“So, where is your room exactly?” Regina asked as she gazed up and down the lengthy hallway. Emma smirked and opened the door across from Henry's. Emma held the door open and waved Regina in who giggled at the blonde's antics.

When she stepped fully into the room she paused. The room was large and well lit. The far wall was made up entirely of windows and there was a skylight positioned above the king-sized bed. Regina could see the backyard and immense forest out the wall of windows. The walls were painted a light forest green behind the various posters and picture frames hanging on them. Across the room from the bed was a fireplace with a small -but comfy looking- loveseat in front of it.

In one corner was a desk set up with a desktop computer and a printer. In a different corner was a TV set up with various gaming consoles and surrounded by piles of both games and DVDs. From there, Regina's eyes were drawn to an open doorway next to Emma's bed. Emma noticed her gaze and quickly explained that it led to her closet and bathroom. Regina looked at her thoughtfully.

“This house is actually only a few years old. Our old one burned down in a forest fire. My mom used to constantly walk in on me after I got done in the shower and I never could remember to grab clothes or a fresh towel. So, when my parents said I could design my room, I decided I wanted the closet and bathroom to be connected but to be kind of separate from the main part of my bedroom.”

Regina laughed. “So, you have it set up like this because you were too forgetful and lazy to grab clean clothes and a towel?”

Emma laughed. “There are other reasons of course. We still need to get cleaned up for dinner.” Emma said. “I don’t know about you, but I need a shower!”

Regina laughed and headed for her own room considering taking a nice hot shower herself. A little while later, the four of them met at the top of the stairs and headed down for dinner together. Granny already had a table set and food out, so when they entered, she simply said, “Dig in!”

Meanwhile at the Pack Elders meeting in Town Hall, David and Mary were coming to the realization that they would have to tell their daughter about what was happening. There would be no hiding the presence of Cora Mills and a delegation of Berserkers in the small town.

“She needs to know.” One Elder said to Mary in an attempt to calm her nerves. “She cannot be caught off guard by this and Emma must know that her life may still be in danger.”

Mary sucked in a calming breath and nodded her head as David wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.


	16. Bad News, Good News

Mary and David entered the house to the sound of the Star Wars theme. They made their way into the media room and observed their daughter. Emma was sprawled out at one end with Regina curled up next to her. Henry and Ruby were sitting at the other end of the couch completely captivated by the film.

Mary gently tugged David back into the hallway. “David, do we have to tell her tonight? We could wait until morning, couldn't we?” Her eyes held a glimmer of hope as she gripped her husband’s biceps.

He cleared his throat and replied, “Honey, you know the longer we wait the worse Emma's reaction is going to be.”

Mary sighed as David pulled her into a comforting hug.

“Alright, then tonight it is. Should we do it now, or wait until the movie is over?”

David smiled. “Why don't we go find ourselves a spot on the couch and we can watch the rest of it with them. When the credits roll, we can talk. Sound good?” Mary hummed and led David back into the room.

They all looked up at their entrance, offering smiles and small waves before their attention was once again grabbed by the movie. David and Mary fit themselves into a large recliner and relaxed as they got into the story.

The credits were rolling and Mary let out a sigh. She tapped David's thigh and he nodded.

“Emma? Your father and I need to speak with you about something very important.”

Emma sat up when she realized how serious her parents were being. “What is it? What's going on?” Her parents waited until Ruby, Regina and Henry left the room before continuing.

* * *

Mary took a deep breath before answering. “As you know, Emma, the treaty we have the Berserker clan is very strict in regard to what us wolves can and can’t do.” Emma nodded in affirmation. “Unfortunately, the Berserker that assaulted you has lodged a formal complaint against you assaulting him.” Mary held up a finger to silence Emma as she began to angrily sputter. “I know. He started it, he threw the first punch. We’re going to fight this Emma. We just needed you to know what’s happening because they are sending a delegation here to discuss how to proceed.”

Emma scowled but nodded in acknowledgement. “Okay. I won’t do anything rash.”

“We know you won’t honey, and you’ll be kept in the loop about any decisions.”

Emma snorted derisively. “The loop? No. I’m going to be directly involved. When are they supposed to be coming?”

Mary shifted uncomfortably and looked to David.

“We were told to expect them the day after Thanksgiving. However, the delegation has requested you not be directly involved. They feel that you might hinder the process.” David explained.

A low growl escaped Emma’s throat. “Like hell. I’m going to be there whether they like it or not!” Emma then stormed off to her room, full of frustration. She shook herself and tried to calm her breathing. She was all riled up and the only thing that would calm her down was a nice long run through the forest. So, she moved to the wall of windows, carefully opening the middle one before leaping out. She turned mid-air, her body enveloped with white light, and landed in the snow as a wolf.

She took a moment to take in all the smells and sounds of the wild before taking off as fast her legs could carry her. She dodged trees and leaped over boulders, she even chased a few deer that she came across. She didn’t return home until she was tired enough to pass out; and pass out she did, as soon as laid down.

* * *

The next day dawned early and Emma was roused by the noise of wild birds singing. She groaned and stretched before laying back on her pillows to contemplate the events of the previous night. The delegation would arrive in a few days’ time and Emma would be ready for whatever may happen.

Emma smelled herself real quick and decided she needed another shower to wash off the scent of her run. She reeked of wet dog and the forest. As soon as she was on her feet, she began removing the dirty clothing and simply dropped it on the floor. She turned the water on as hot as it could go and let herself bask in the steam for awhile before actually getting clean.

When she was finally done, she turned off the water and toweled herself dry, making sure to hang the towel on the back of the door to reuse it later. Her thoughts were on what to wear for the day as she left the bathroom and made for the closet. She flicked the light on and selected a set of reasonably warm clothes for the day. She dressed quickly and headed for the main room. She was greeted by a red-faced Regina.

“Oh hey! What’s up?” Emma asked.

Regina glanced at Emma, the blush deepened to a crimson. “I-I was just coming to make sure you were up. Breakfast is ready.”

Emma studied Regina for a moment. Something seemed off. “Are you okay?”

Regina nodded and hummed, while avoiding direct eye contact.

“Okay. Let’s go get some breakfast then!”

“Actually, I was wondering if I might borrow a sweater? None of mine are warm enough.” Regina said.

“Yea. Sure thing.” Emma walked back to the closet and grabbed one of the heavier sweaters she owned. She held it up to Regina to make sure it would fit okay before handing it to her. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They left the room together, Regina politely excusing herself to her own room.

* * *

She shut the door behind her as her mind panicked. Images of a nude Emma were running through her mind. She hadn’t meant to see the girl naked! But it happened and there was no taking it back. Regina was surprised by her reaction to the blonde. She had always thought the other girl pretty, but this was something else entirely.

Regina took a deep, gathered her thoughts and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.


	17. North Woods

During breakfast, Mary and David asked Emma to go grocery shopping and Emma promptly volunteered Ruby, Regina and Henry to join her. They would be leaving when Emma finished eating so Regina went looking for Henry. She found Henry meandering through the history section of the Swan's library. She studied him silently for a moment, noticing his distracted demeanor.

“Hey, Henry!” The boy spun around to look at his sister. “Are you up for a trip into town? We've been volunteered for grocery shopping.” Henry's nose scrunched up with distaste and Regina laughed. “And after shopping, Emma and Ruby are going to give us the grand tour of the town and then take us out for lunch.”

Henry smiled at that. “Alright, that doesn't sound too bad.”

“Alright! We have to track down Ruby before we can leave. Do you know where she is?”

“No idea.” He replied shrugging his shoulders.

“No problem. Let's go check her room first.”

Emma watched Regina leave to find Henry and Ruby as she stuffed a pancake into her mouth. Once the brunette was out of sight she looked back to her parents. They watched each other as she slowly chewed and swallowed her food.

“So.”

“So.”

Emma glared at her father for a moment. “Did you tell me everything?”

David kept eye contact as he responded. “Yes. You know what we know.”

Emma nodded and stuffed another pancake into her mouth still staring at her parents.

“OK.”

Her parents stared at her for a moment before Emma set her fork down and met her father's gaze. “Do you guys have a grocery list already made up?”

Mary slid a piece of paper across the table and Emma snatched it looking it over for a second before continuing to eat.

Henry knocked on Ruby's door and stood back to wait for the perky brunette to answer. It only took a second before the door popped open and he was greeted with Ruby's back as she walked away. He poked his head into the room and laughed. There were clothes piled everywhere and random items strewn about the floor. The place was a mess.

“Hey, Ruby, you do know how to clean, right?” He snickered.

Ruby turned to glare at the boy. “Actually, yes. I do. Keep laughing and I'll make you help.” She pointed at him threateningly.

Henry glared back then and said, “Good luck with that. We're going into town to do some grocery shopping and stuff.”

Regina walked up behind Henry adding, “Yes and it's not optional. However, if you need help in here, Henry and I will help tonight.”

Ruby sighed and looked around. “OK. And some help would actually be really appreciated. Thanks, Regina!” She replied as she stuck her tongue out at Henry who did the same.

Emma dropped her dishes in the sink and headed towards the front door. Regina, Henry, and Ruby were already there waiting for her. She patted her pockets to make sure she had her phone and grocery money.

“Right. Ruby, are you driving?”

Ruby shrugged. “Sure. Do you have the keys?” Emma pulled the keys from her pocket and tossed them to her friend. “Sweet. Let’s go!”

“So, I think we should do shopping in two teams. We'll divide the list and hopefully be done sooner.”

Henry grinned as he spun around to look at the blonde. “OK! But I wanna be on your team, Emma!” The blonde chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“OK so it'll be Henry and I versus Regina and Ruby!” Emma declared as she slid into the back seat next to Regina. Ruby and Henry climbed into the front and as Ruby started the car, Emma leaned forward and said, “Henry, seat belt.”

Ruby waited to hear the click before pulling out of the driveway.

Emma laughed as Henry whooped in delight. She put her foot down quickly to slow the cart down and avoid hitting another display. They'd been in the store for about an hour and had finished their half of the list. Regina and Ruby had decided to do some extra shopping; so, to entertain themselves, Emma and Henry had begun to race around the store in carts.

The first round had resulted in Henry crashing his cart into a toilet paper pyramid which led to them both being scolded by Regina and the store manager while Ruby laughed hysterically from two aisles away.

As the cart came to a stop a safe distance away from the soup display, Emma said, “How about we play a game?” Henry nodded for her to continue. “Hide and seek?” She suggested with a grin.

Henry grinned as well. “Hide and seek with a twist! Whoever gets found by Regina first loses!” He exclaimed before turning and taking off towards the toy department. Emma chuckled and made her way towards the clothing department. The store still had the old clothing racks that she could hide in.

“It's quiet.” Regina murmured.

“Too quiet?” Ruby said with a smirk.

Regina hummed as she looked around. “Yes. Definitely too quiet. I wonder where our little trouble makers have gone off to?” Ruby shrugged.

“Knowing Emma, she probably suggested hide and seek. We used to play it all the time when we were kids.”

Regina raised a brow at the other girl. “Hide and seek?”

Ruby grinned and nodded. “Good luck finding her! Girl's got a gift for finding the best hiding spots.”

Regina groaned. “You're not going to give me any hints?”

Ruby laughed. “Hell no! Emma would beat me for giving away her favorite hiding places. You go find Emma, and I'll go get Henry. He's not as sneaky as he thinks.” Ruby walked away smirking.

Regina hesitated for a moment brainstorming for places to look for Emma. In the end she decided to just walk around and look everywhere. She pushed the overflowing cart towards the front of the store and left it near a register after explaining to the employee that she'd be back for it.

A minute later Ruby and Henry found Regina meandering through the cereal aisle.

Henry and Ruby laughed but agreed to help Regina find Emma. She sent Ruby and Henry to search a different area of the store as she continued walking through the grocery aisles. It was as she rounded a corner that she caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair poking out through two pairs of jeans.

She hummed quietly to herself as she walked over and pulled the jeans apart to reveal Emma sitting on the floor playing a game on her phone. Emma looked up and grinned at the brunette's exasperated expression.

“Hey!”

Regina glared down at the childish blonde. “Really, Emma? Hide and seek?”

Emma laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “It's tradition! I take it you found Henry?”

“No. Ruby found him.”

“Damn. I guess that means I lost.” Emma said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Regina smacked her shoulder.

“OW.” Emma exclaimed pointedly rubbing her shoulder. “I didn't realize you could hit that hard.”

Regina smirked. “There's still plenty about me that you don't know, Emma Swan.” With that Regina turned and walked back to the register. Emma laughed and followed the brunette.

Twenty minutes later and they had managed to pack all the groceries into the car.

“Ems, we should probably run these back home. We got a lot of stuff that needs to be refrigerated.” Ruby said as they piled into the vehicle.

“Yea, you're right. Let's make it quick though. It's already noon and I want to make sure we have enough time to grab lunch at the diner.”

It took the four of them another half hour to make it back into town. It would have taken longer if Granny hadn't told them to leave the groceries to her. They thankfully left her to put everything away.

“Ruby, park at the diner. We can grab lunch and then show Regina and Henry around town.”

Ruby pulled into the parking lot and quickly parked. “Good! I'm starving!”

Henry laughed. “You two are always hungry. How long will those groceries last?”

Ruby and Emma glanced at each other and replied, “A few days probably.”

Regina gasped. “No! That's meant to be enough for a week I thought?”

“It is. But we have guests to feed. My parents will have to go shopping again in a few days.” Emma explained with a shrug as they entered the small diner.

It was brightly lit with dark red booths lining the walls and paintings of various nature scenes displayed. There were a few people seated in a corner quietly talking and sipping mugs of coffee. Ruby led them to a large booth near the front window. Henry sat next to her while Emma and Regina slipped into the other side.

A waitress walked up with a friendly smile. “Hey there Emma! Ruby! Who are your friends?”

“Oh hey, Blue! These are my friends Regina and Henry.” Emma replied with a grin.

“Nice to meet you!” Henry said with a small wave.

Regina smiled. “Nice to meet you, Blue.”

“You as well Regina. Henry. Now do you know what you'd like?” Blue asked as she looked around the table.

“Why don't you us a minute for Regina and Henry to look over the menu?” Emma suggested.

“Of course!” Blue responded. “How about drinks?”

They all told Blue what they wanted, and she headed off to fill the drink order.

Henry glanced down as Blue set his cup of water in front of him. “So, I was thinking we should do a game night or something.”

Ruby hummed thoughtfully and said, “Sounds good to me. Emma? How about it? Family game night?”

Emma winced and looked between Ruby and Henry. “Alright but I'm going to warn you now kid, family game night gets intense in the Swan house.”

Henry looked at her curiously. “Intense?”

“Yup.” Emma said, popping the p. “Last time we had a family game night my mom and dad got into a wrestling match because dad was cheating. They broke that table remember, Ruby?” Emma explained with a laugh.

“Oh yea! I remember. Your mom was pissed. She claimed it was her absolute favorite table. Didn't your dad make her a new one afterword?”

“Yea. He felt bad until he found out that she was cheating too. I think Granny actually got rid of that game after that...”

“What game was it?” Henry asked.

“UNO.” Ruby replied grinning.

They all laughed until Blue reappeared to take their orders.

After they finished eating and taking care of the bill, Emma led the group outside. She glanced around for a moment before grabbing Regina's hand and leading everyone towards a large park down the road.

“This park was designed for the older members of the pack and the very young ones just learning to turn. The elderly have trouble sometimes making it out to the woods to transform and go on pack runs; and the young ones just cause too much trouble. So, we built them this place to come and transform.”

As Emma spoke a couple small wolves ran out of the trees and stopped in front of her. She smiled down at them.

“Like these two!” She bent down to gently pat the wolf cubs on their heads. This only encouraged them, and they launched themselves at the unsuspecting blonde who tumbled back at the force. The pups took off running again, stopping a few feet away to look back at Emma.

“Do you guys mind if I play with them for a couple minutes?” Emma asked as she looked at Regina and Henry. They shook their heads and smiled. Emma grinned and quickly transformed. She landed on all fours next to Regina.

Regina watched enamored as Emma played with the two pups. They ran around in circles and pounced on her letting out little growls. After a few minutes Emma and Ruby froze. Regina looked over at Ruby questioningly.

“Ruby, what's wrong?” she asked as Emma let out a snarl.

“They're early.” Ruby stated stiffly as she turned and began observing the area. “We should leave.” she said.

“Ruby, who is early? Why should we leave?” Regina inquired.

Ruby just shook her head and herded Regina and Henry into the waiting car.

Once the door was shut Ruby started the car and took off towards the Swan mansion. As they passed town hall Regina felt a shiver run down her spine and looked up, right into a pair of cold dark brown eyes. Mother.


	18. The First Meeting

They reached the mansion quicker than before and Ruby and Emma hurriedly escorted Regina and Henry inside.

“What’s going on?” David asked. “I thought you guys were hanging out in town today?”

Emma scowled. “They arrived early.”

David froze for a moment looking to his wife. “We haven't received word that they're here.” Mary said with a confused look.

“Well they are.” Emma growled her eyes glowing slightly.

“Emma, please calm down.” Mary stepped towards Emma and said, “Did you actually see them?”

Emma nodded. “Yes. They were outside of town hall when we went by.”

Mary turned and said to David, “Honey, go call town hall and find out what’s going on. They should have called us as soon as they reached the boundary.” David pulled out his cell phone and headed to a quiet room to make the call. “Now the four of you, I want you all to relax. You're all safe here. Why don't you head over to the game room and find something to distract yourselves with?”

Emma stared at her mother for a moment before releasing a heavy breath and nodding. “Come on. I'm sure we can find something fun to do. Henry, you can pick out some games for family game night.”

They made their way across the house to the basement door and Emma led them downstairs. When the lights flickered on Henry gasped in amazement. Half of the basement was an arcade and he could see a pool table further down surrounded by comfy looking chairs. He looked at Emma with his mouth hanging open and the blonde just laughed.

“OK, kid. As you can see, we've got an arcade. Over in that corner we have a bunch of board games and puzzles, in the next corner we have a gaming station. I don't know what platform you prefer but we should have something you like. Feel free to explore!”

Henry wasted no time in running off to examine the various arcade games as Ruby made her way over to a TV flipping it on and tuning it to MTV. Emma looked at Regina who was still taking it all in.

“You okay, Regina?”

“I suppose so. I just wasn’t expecting to see my mother here.” Regina said with a frown.

“Your mom? OH! Cora Mills.” Emma said, smacking her forehead. “Of course.”

“You seem like you know her…” Regina trailed off.

Emma glanced at the brunette. “Yea in a way. She’s been helping the Berserker clan for the past decade. The current treaty was put in place by her office.”

They were interrupted by Henry shouting, “Hey, Emma!” from in the arcade. “Come shoot zombies with me!”

David walked into the living room as the phone rang. And rang. And rang. He let out a frustrated sigh and hung up so he could dial again. This time someone answered on the third ring.

“Town hall. Councilman Smith speaking.”

“Smith? It's David.”

“Oh good! The delegation has just arrived. Apparently, they forgot they were supposed to wait at the boundary for a security escort.”

David snorted. “Forgot my ass. So, they just pranced into town?”

Smith sighed. “That's what security has told me.”

“And is Cora Mills with the delegation?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Mary and I will be there shortly. Are all the preparations done?”

“Yes. We have rooms prepared for them at the Inn and have just informed the pack of their presence.”

“Good! Alright, Smith, hold down the fort. We'll be there as soon as we can.”

David hung up and ran to find his wife.

* * *

At town hall the delegation had been shown to a small conference room and offered refreshments. David and Mary arrived and spoke quickly with the present council members before entering the room.

David took a deep breath, knocked once and entered. Ten pairs of eyes were immediately focused on him and he calmly said, “Hello. I'm David Swan, this is my wife Mary.”

A dark-haired woman stood from her seat. “Well you certainly took your time getting here.” She said coldly to a round of murmured agreement.

David cleared his throat. “No offense, Miss...?”

“Mills. Cora Mills.”

“Right. Well, no offense Miss Mills, but your delegation was supposed to wait at the boundary to be escorted into town by a security detail.”

Cora scoffed. “And why would this delegation allow itself to be treated like criminals? We don't need an escort.”

“Actually, the escort was to put the pack at ease. You see, quite a few members caught your scent unexpectedly and were rather confused about the presence of Berserkers in our town.” Mary explained.

Cora sighed. “Very well. I assume you have acquired accommodations for us?”

“Yes. We've arranged rooms and meals for you all at the Inn down the road. The security detail will escort you there tonight and tomorrow you will be free to make your way back here. We'll meet around lunch time to begin the discussions.” Mary said stiffly still staring at Cora.

Cora looked around the delegation before replying. “Until tomorrow.” She stood and was followed out of the room by the rest of the delegation.

* * *

Mary and David entered the house to find Emma waiting for them. She stood as they closed the door.

“Everything is fine, Emma.” Mary said immediately trying to calm her distressed daughter.

“Well then, what happened?” Emma demanded. “You had security measures in place, right? And why didn’t you tell me you were going to meet them? I told you I wanted to be directly involved.”

“Yes, we did. According to Cora, the delegation felt having an escort was unnecessary and entered town without notifying anyone of their presence.”

Emma stifled a growl. “This is bullshit.”

“Emma, I know you are worried about everyone's safety, but you are not alpha yet!” Mary said firmly.

“Officially or not, I AM alpha, and I will protect my pack.”

David let out a warning growl as Emma moved closer to Mary. “Emma. Enough.” She turned to glare at him for a moment before stomping upstairs. They heard her door slam a moment later. Mary let out a sigh and leaned into her husband.

“This is a mess.”

“Not yet. Maybe you should go talk to her?” David suggested.

Mary shook her head. “No. She needs time to calm down. For now, we'll keep her here and we'll keep her occupied.”

Emma paced around her room growling to herself. She couldn't calm down with her muscles tensed for a fight. She paused in front of a window thoughtfully. A run in the woods would be calming. She eased the window open as quietly as she could before leaping out. Emma landed on her paws in the snow. Her eyes glowed for a moment as she looked back at the house before she headed for the tree line.

Downstairs Regina was occupied playing games with Henry when Ruby muttered a quiet “shit” and stood up. Regina sent her a questioning look to which Ruby only shook her head and said, “Don't worry about it. If you need anything find Mary, David, or Granny.”

She then took off up the stairs and Regina could hear the faint sound of the back door opening and closing.

Ruby dashed outside and saw Emma's dark gray tail disappear into a bush. She groaned and quickly transformed, following the other wolf.

Emma heard Ruby follow her outside and sat to wait for her just inside the tree line. She let out a quiet bark when the large black wolf poked its head through the bush. Ruby shook her head and stared at Emma.

The gray wolf sneezed and shook out her coat before turning around to move further into the trees. She paused to look back at the black wolf before taking off at a run. Ruby snorted and slowly followed her friend into the forest.

Emma ran until she reached her favorite clearing. She sat in the middle and stared up at the stars as she waited for Ruby to catch up. She kept her ears up listening for anything that shouldn't be out there.

She heard her friend before she saw her, the big black beast leaping out of the brush and running at her. Ruby barked at her before jumping on her and nipping her back. Emma let out a quiet growl as she nipped back. The two playfully wrestled for a few minutes before settling down.

They sat until Ruby nudged Emma signaling that they needed to head back. The gray wolf reluctantly followed her companion back through the forest.

When they finally returned, they changed back and quietly made their way into the house. They whispered goodnight and went to their rooms.

Emma lay awake that night her thoughts consumed by the Berserkers. She was worried about what tricks the Bear people would try to play, especially with the assistance of Cora Mills. Her gut twisted at the thought of Regina's mother.

She had seen her earlier, seen the cold brown eyes that could pierce your chest like a bullet. She shivered at the image as she remembered the cold fury that had swept across the woman's face upon seeing her daughter.

Her thoughts turned to the potential outcomes of the talks. What punishment would she face, if she had to face one at all? Emma drifted off into a fit-full sleep, tossing and turning until dawn broke.


	19. The Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to get the ball rolling again. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update!

The Swans braced themselves as they entered town hall. They'd received a call early in the morning explaining that the delegation was awaiting their arrival to begin the first meeting. David held the door open for his scowling wife and daughter.

They hastily made their way to the conference room upstairs. Mary paused with her hand on the handle, she took a deep breath before opening the door and stalking into the room. The room drifted off into silence as David and Emma followed her inside, all of them quick to sit down. Emma's eyes roamed across the faces that made up the group of Berserkers, lingering on a blue-eyed man sitting at the far end.

“It's not very polite to keep company waiting like that.” Cora stated from her chair across from Mary. Mary simply continued staring at the older woman. “Shall we begin then?” Cora asked, glancing around the room for confirmation. “Very well. We all know why we are here. Emma Swan attacked a member of the Berserker Clan. It's on public record so there's no denying it happened.” Her lips twitched into a smirk as she watched the wolves scowl.

“You're quite right. We cannot deny it happened, however, we can dispute your interpretation of events.” Mary said evenly never breaking eye contact with Cora.

The older brunette chuckled. “Our interpretation? Dear, it's rather simple. Your daughter attacked someone and now she must face the consequences.”

Mary scoffed. “Of course, you would try to twist it to your favor. Let's not forget the fact that this 'innocent' Berserker is responsible for instigating the fight and throwing the first punch!” Mary deliberately making air quotes as she said innocent.

Anger flashed across Cora's face before settling into a haughty expression. “Either way, we are here to agree on a fitting punishment for your child.” Cora stood and began slowly walking around the room. “This delegation has of course been informed of certain restrictions regarding the punishment due to Emma’s alpha status. Keeping that in mind, the Berserker’s have chosen to make a simple request of reparations.”

“Reparations? What sort of reparations?” David demanded to know.

“They would like to make an adjustment to the pack’s Eastern boundaries.

As Mary continued to stare at Cora, David spoke. “And if we don't agree to this?”

“If you absolutely cannot accept this offer then the Berserkers will be forced to demand trial by combat. She will fight Arctos, the man she assaulted. Not to the death of course, but a fight none-the-less. If Emma wins, she will be exempt from further punishment and the pack’s border shall remain intact. However, if Arctos wins, the border will be adjusted, and Emma may face further punishment.”

“We need time to discuss this. We’ll have an answer for you by dusk.” Mary stated.

Cora paused for a moment before nodding her head in acceptance and motioning for the delegation to follow her from the room.

Once Cora and the Berserkers had vacated the conference room, Emma spoke up. “I’m willing to fight Arctos. We shouldn’t have to give up more of our land.”

One of the elders cleared his throat. “That may be so, Emma, but we need to consider the risks if you lose.”

Emma glared at the man, insulted by his doubt in her abilities. “I won’t lose! I already defeated Arctos once. What makes you think I couldn’t do it again just as easily?”

“Don’t take it so personally honey.” Mary said. “We have to think of each member of our pack and make sure we’re doing right by everyone. We don’t want to a gamble if we don’t absolutely have to.”

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “You’re right. I know you’re right. So, what are we going to do?”

“To start, I think you should go home and relax. We’ll keep you in the loop and when we figure it out, you’ll be the first to know.” Said David as he stood up and walked Emma to the door. He opened it and they walked to the car together.

Emma turned and hugged her dad before he handed her the car keys.


	20. The First of Many

The drive back to the house went smoothly despite Emma being consumed by thoughts of the meeting. A heavy sigh slipped past her lips as she parked the vehicle and made her way into the house. The only noise Emma could hear was coming from the library.

She pushed open the heavy door to see Regina and Henry at a table with numerous piles of books and documents. She chuckled. “How goes the research you two?”

The duo glanced up at the interruption.

“Not bad actually. This library is extremely well organized so everything has been very easy to locate. Right now, we are looking through the records about the territory disputes from the last twenty years.” Regina explained after her eyes returned to scanning the paper in her hands.

“Ah. Well, would you be willing to take a break? There’s something I’d like to talk with you about.”

Regina dragged her eyes away from the paper she was scrutinizing to contemplate Emma. Her brows pulled together ever so slightly. “Sure Emma. Henry, why don’t you go grab a snack while we talk?”

Henry looked between the two before reluctantly leaving the library.

“What’s going on Emma?”

The blonde could hear the concern in Regina’s voice. “Nothing very good unfortunately. Your mother and a delegation of berserkers arrived yesterday. But you already know that. What you don’t know is that they are here to determine the consequences of that fight I got into last month.”

“The man who instigated it was a berserker then?”

Emma nodded. “It was actually why I recognized him in the first place. For years he has made it his job to disrupt the peace and cause as much trouble as possible. Whenever the pack attempted to handle it through the appropriate channels though, it never really got handled. Arctos never received any sort of punishment and it actually made things more difficult for the pack.”

“That sounds horribly frustrating. Also seems as though the pack is dealing with some corruption. Do you know who handles the disputes?”

Emma shook her head. “I don’t know for sure, but I would say its probably the same office that handled the making and signing of the treaty in the first place.”

Regina scowled at that. “That is extremely unfortunate. My father’s office was handling the peace talks before his death. My mother took over his position.”

Emma growled. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

Regina stared at the glowing eyes of her companion as she answered. “No. Like I said, it is extremely unfortunate. If mother has any say in the consequences for that altercation with Arctos then I’m sure she has a plan in place as well as a contingency plan. What did she ask for as punishment?”

Emma ran a hand through her hair before replying. “They want to make changes to the Eastern border. If we decline the changes then they have requested a fight between Arctos and myself. If I win the fight, then that’s that. If I lose though, the border changes happen, and I would face additional punishment.”

Regina hummed quietly. “That does sound like mother. What have you decided then?”

Emma leaned back in the chair she had claimed. “Nothing. I was allowed to offer my two cents, but the Pack Elders have the final say.”

“You want to fight though, don’t you?” Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma chuckled. “Damn. When did you get to know me so well, Regina?” Their eyes met and the two studied each other in silence. Emma could feel a pressure building up in her chest and felt an urge to reach out and caress the soft skin of Regina’s cheek. Slowly her hand moved to fulfill the urge and both girls felt a jolt at the contact.

Regina gasped and placed a hand over Emma’s to keep it there. Emma smiled softly before closing the distance. The kiss was soft and sweet. Emma never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into it. I will try to make following chapters longer!


	21. It's Lit

Emma and Regina slowly pulled apart, their lips still tingling. Regina’s forehead leaned gently on Emma’s as her eyes fluttered open. Emma had a dopey smile painted across her face causing Regina to giggle. Emma’s eyes popped open at the sound and when green met brown the room fell silent once more.

“Was that okay?” Emma whispered; eyes focused on Regina.

The brunette seemed pensive and Emma worried that she had crossed a line. After a moment Regina smiled and nodded her head. “Emma, it was more than okay.” She promptly reunited their lips with an almost silent moan of pleasure.

Joy filled Emma from head to toe and, without breaking their lips apart, Emma maneuvered them so that Regina was straddling her. Hands roamed, freely exploring. Emma groaned when Regina repositioned herself slightly and caused her rear to rub against Emma’s crotch. They both froze for a moment before Regina’s hand moved down to Emma’s lap.

“May I?”

Emma could barely manage an approving nod as Regina’s slim fingers began outlining and gently stroking her hardened shaft. This continued for a few minutes until Regina plucked at Emma’s pants.

“May I?”

Emma gulped and nodded once more. Together they removed Emma’s pants and underwear. Regina took a moment to admire the unobstructed view of Emma’s shaft before wrapping a hand around sensitive flesh and pumping. She kept the pace slow and steady and when Emma’s hips lifted to meet her, she leaned down and took the tip into her mouth. Emma moaned loudly at the new sensation and buried her fingers in dark hair. Within a minute Emma spilled her seed into Regina’s throat and fell limply into the chair.

“Holy fuck. Regina. Holy fuck.” Emma stared at the woman, her eyes burning with desire as she watched her remove her shirt.

Emma quickly rose to her feet helping Regina remove the rest of her clothing before lifting her onto the table. Their kisses were sloppier now, more passionate and rougher. Emma left the warmth of Regina’s mouth to trail kisses down her throat and between her breasts. She paused there to make sure each of Regina’s nipples received the attention they deserved. Her lips and tongue massaged the sensitive buds while she sucked on them and before kissing a trail further down Regina’s abdomen Emma bit each nipple gently, earning a throaty moan.

Emma knew how to drag things out in the most pleasurable of ways and allowed her hands to roam over Regina’s skin, finding every sensitive spot and teasing Regina into a frenzy. She kissed lines down each of her legs, careful to avoid her center. When she finally had Regina begging for contact, Emma dove in, her tongue lavishing Regina’s center with attention.

Emma moved from sucking on Regina’s clit to licking at her entrance to slowly plunging her tongue into the silky depths of the woman below her. Regina’s hands tangled in Emma’s hair.

“Oh my god! Keep going! EMMA!”

She returned to sucking on her clit while gently working two fingers into where her tongue had just been. Regina was tight around her digits. Emma worked her fingers in and out carefully, wanting Regina to feel nothing but pleasure.

On her next thrust in, Emma curled her fingers and gave an extra hard suck on her clit. Regina screamed with pleasure as a powerful orgasm overtook her. Emma helped her through the aftershocks and gently kissed her way back up to Regina’s mouth. She studied the brunette as she lay on the table with her eyes closed and chest heaving.

Emma moved to take a step back but stopped when Regina grabbed a handful of her shirt and pulled her back down for an intense kiss. When they broke apart Regina whispered in Emma’s ear. “Surely you don’t think that’s all I want from you?”

Emma grinned. “Well if that’s what you want then maybe we should move this party to somewhere more private.” With wolfish speed, the blonde scooped up her lover and bolted to her room making sure to lock the door behind them.

They collapsed onto the bed, their lips finding each other once more. They took their time this round, exploring every inch of each other before Emma positioned herself over Regina, who could feel the head of Emma’s shaft nudging her entrance. They locked eyes as Emma gently pushed past the ring of muscle both groaning at the pleasure. Emma leaned down to lock lips again as she began to move her hips. Regina adjusted to the rhythm and her hips rose to meet Emma’s on each thrust.

They were lost in each other and when Regina cried out that she was getting close, Emma reached down to stimulate her clit. They climaxed together and both sighed contentedly as they moved to cuddle.

“I love you, Regina.” Emma murmured as she held the brunette close.

“I…Emma, I…”

Emma gave her a comforting squeeze. “It’s okay, Regina. You don’t have to say it back.”

Regina sighed and snuggled closer to the blonde as she drifted off.


End file.
